My Little Pony: The Wind Waker
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: When Link takes a fall off a cliff, the mane cast of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are sent to replace him. Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort are on their tails the entire time and fall victim to many obstacles.
1. Suicidal Maniac

**My Little Pony: The Wind Waker**

You might have read my Ocarina of Time story where Link is injured by a boulder and four dragons from an animated series that isn't quite as well known as My Little Pony take his place. Well, here's the sequel, except I think millions more know about My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and it'll be the mane cast.

**Chapter 1: Suicidal Maniac**

Link stepped out of the forest onto the bridge to see his sister, Aryll. As Link and Aryll ran toward each other, a giant bird swooped by and snatched Aryll away.

"BROTHER!" said Aryll.

Link drew his sword and jumped off the cliff after the bird. But he could not fly, and fell.

Tetra reached for his arm, but missed, and Link fell off the cliff.

"Stupid kid!" said Tetra. "What was he thinking?"

"Now who's going to stop him?" said Quill, watching from midair. He took out a magic stone which was rainbow pastel colored.

* * *

><p>"My little ponies," said Princess Celestia. "I have received a message from Quill. He's a flying postman from another dimension. He says that the boy who is destined to become the hero received a serious head injury. He'll live, his grandmother makes elixir soup, but he's in a coma so powerful it will take a week for him to recover. Should something unseen like this happen, the task would fall to the ones who ended Discord's reign of chaos."<p>

"We'll take the Elements of Harmony and defeat him," said Twilight Sparkle. "What's his name?"

"You shall find out his name when you confront him," said Celestia. "He and his bird make their foul nest in Forsaken Fortress. When you arrive on Outset Island, you must talk to the pirates. They will take you to Forsaken Fortress."

Celestia opened a portal. "Good luck, my little ponies."

* * *

><p>"Now explain again why we can't just set sail?" said Tetra.<p>

"Because someone needs to rescue that girl," said Quill.

"But that hasn't got anything to do with us."

"Or does it? Girls with long ears like yours have been kidnapped, and that girl had long ears as well. The bird mistook her for you."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Tetra. "You heard the doctor. It'll take that kid a week to come out of his coma, even with the soup."

"Our reinforcements will arrive any second now," said Quill.

A portal appeared, and out came six ponies. Tetra had never seen anything like them before.

"Allow me to introduce Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity," said Quill. "They represent the Elements of Harmony. They'll turn the shadow in Forsaken Fortress to stone."

"Forsaken Fortress?" said Tetra. "Isn't that where..."

"Yes," said Quill.

"Are you sure these ponies can stand up to something that evil?" said Tetra.

"They defeated an immortal with the Elements of Harmony."

"All right," said Tetra. "We'll take you to Forsaken Fortress. But take that sword with you."

They got on board the pirate ship and set sail.

* * *

><p>"Want to play a game for treasure, swabbies?" said Niko. "Swing across these lanterns over to the platforms before the platforms lower."<p>

"Sounds easy enough," said Applejack. She jumped across platforms, and jumped to the rope with the lantern, biting it with her teeth, and swung over to platforms until she reached the other side.

"Wow!" said Niko. "You're amazing!"

"Me next!" said Rainbow Dash. She jumped to the platform, swung back and forth on a lantern, and jumped directly toward the door, flying the rest of the distance.

"Hey, no wings!" said Niko.

"We're here!" said Tetra.

The ponies walked outside. It was nighttime.

"This is Forsaken Fortress," said Tetra. "It looks like it's under tight guard."

Gonzo crammed the ponies into a large barrel and activated the catapult. It sent them flying, but the aim was a bit off, and they fell to the beginning.

"Why does it always find some excuse to start you off at the beginning of the level?" said Pinkie Pie.

"My sword!" said Twilight. "It landed way up there!"

"Shoot!" came Tetra's voice. "I guess are aim was off. I put this stone around your neck, Twilight, before we sent you here. I can speak to you through it. Just don't go losing it, I'd like this back."

The ponies walked through Forsaken Fortress. They avoided the spotlights.

"The dark shadow could jump out any minute," said Fluttershy.

"I don't think so," said Twilight. She looked up at a nest. The giant bird was visible. "It looks like it's guarding that cabin. I bet you anything he's in there."

"Look," said Rainbow Dash. "Those spotlights are operated by those goblins up there. I bet if I take them out, we'll have to do less stealth and be able to move around faster!"

Rainbow Dash flew up to the first spotlight. The Bokoblin operating it swung his knife at her, but she flew out of the way and bit his tail. She spun him around and threw him over the edge. He landed in the water with a SPLASH and didn't come back up. Rainbow flew at the Bokoblin of the second tower and tackled him, sending him flying over the edge onto the cold, cracked ground below. He exploded in a dark purple puff of smoke. Rainbow flew over to the third Bokoblin and kicked him in the face. He fell off the tower the same way as the second.

"Way to go," said Fluttershy.

"We still gotta be careful of them pigs," said Applejack.

"Wait," said Rarity. "Twilight and I can do magic. Do we have to avoid them?"

"Good point," said Twilight.

They turned a corner. A Moblin threw a lantern at them.

"Rictusempra!" said Twilight. She shot a beam of magic from her horn at the Moblin, sending him falling over the edge to watery depths.

"Where did you learn that, Twilight?" said Rarity.

"From a book I read recently," said Twilight. "It's called Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets."

Eventually they reached the spot where Twilight's sword was. A green Bokoblin was guarding it.

"OK," said Twilight. "Here's what we'll do. Rainbow Dash, you distract him. I'll grab the sword and defeat him."

"Rictusempra!" said Rarity. The Bokoblin went flying over the edge.

"Well, that works too," said Twilight. She picked up her sword, and they entered the tower. Three girls were imprisoned in the tower.

"Here they are!" said Twilight.

Suddenly the bird flew in. The ponies stood in position to use the Elements of Harmony. But the bird was faster. He picked up all six ponies by their tails with his beak, and flew up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Aryll.

The bird flew them over to the cabin. A fat man with red hair and a beard stood on the balcony.

"I wasn't expecting ponies," said the fat man. "Helmarog King, you know what to do."

"It's Helmaroc, not Helmarog," said the bird. He threw the ponies away with such force that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy could not fly away.

"We won't be seeing them again," said the fat man.


	2. Dragon Roost Cavern

**My Little Pony: The Wind Waker**

**Chapter 2: Dragon Roost Cavern**

Twilight woke up on a boat near an island. She stood up.

"What just happened?" She looked to see the other ponies laying on the boat beside her. None of them had the Elements of Harmony. "Oh no! The Elements must have fallen off when that bird threw us!"

One by one, the other ponies woke up.

"You're finally awake," came a voice. The head of the boat turned around.

"A talking boat!" said Fluttershy.

"I am the only boat on this planet that can speak," said the boat. "Although I had to possess a bigger boat when I heard that it was six ponies instead of one..."

"Possess?" said Rarity.

"Forget I said that," said the boat. "I am the King of Red Lions. I'm sure you've seen the shadow in Forsaken Fortress. His name is... Ganon."

"Ganon?" said all six ponies.

"He was ultimately sealed away by four dragons filling in for who should have been the first Hero of Time," said King. "However, the seal of the gods failed, and he escaped."

"Why is it they always do?" said Rainbow Dash.

"The Elements of Harmony landed on an island somewhere," said King, "but were taken by two aliens."

"ALIENS?" said Pinkie Pie.

"So, here's a book as to all the enemies you'll encounter in your quest to find the weapon you'll need to strike down Ganon," continued King. He gave a book to Twilight. "We depart for the Great Sea! ...but I'm getting ahead of myself. I possess no sail, and with no sail, I can sail no seas. I have brought you to Windfall Island to the north, so there should be a merchant here with a..."

"Wait a minute," said Rainbow Dash. "If you can't travel the Great Sea or whatever it's called without a sail, how did you bring us here?"

"Why don't you ask Nintendo that," said King.

"Who's Nintendo?" said Applejack.

"Pinkie Pie knows," said King. "They're beyond the fourth wall. But for now, find a sail."

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity looked for a merchant.

"Jewels!" said Rarity, collecting as many Rupees as she could. "These are just like those rubies I found around the spotlights of Forsaken Fortress."

"NINTENDO!" said Pinkie Pie. "How did the boat bring us here without a sail?"

"There is no answer to your question," came a voice from the hole in the fourth wall that Pinkie Pie was speaking into. "Make up your own mind."

"Oooooohhhh," said Pinkie. "In that case, I think the boat must have been hacking!" She turned toward two little girls. They looked kind of weird.

"What?" said one of the girls. "Why are you looking at us like we're aliens or something weird like that?"

"Excuse me sir," said Twilight to a hooded man who had his back turned to her. "Do you know where I can buy a sail?"

The man turned around. His face was hideous, shrivelled, and deformed, with yellow eyes. "And why should I help you, my little pony?"

Twilight backed away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you."

"We were waiting for the legendary hero to show up," said the hooded man.

"We?" said Applejack.

Three more figures appeared. One had armor with a spiky helmet and a cape. One had black robes and a snakelike face. And one looked probably the most human of the three, resembling a hardened military veteran.

"Has he come yet, Palpatine?" said Sauron.

"Not yet," said Palpatine.

"He'd better get here soon," said Voldemort. "Sauron and I lost all our Horcruxes getting here. Fell right into Mount Doom as we jumped into that portal."

"I saw those ponies arrive on that red boat," said Miles Quaritch. "What if they're the ones?"

"I challenge you to a battle to the death!" said Palpatine.

"Avada Kedavra," said Voldemort. Twilight shot a blue stunning spell to enter a beam struggle with Voldemort. Rainbow Dash kicked him in the face, sending him flying into Sauron. Applejack kicked Quaritch in the chest, breaking one of his ribs.

"My tail, my tail!" said Pinkie Pie. Her tail was twitching. Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie hid under a tree. A rake fell to the ground in front of Palpatine. Palpatine took one step toward the ponies and stepped on the rake. It swung up, hit him in the face, and knocked him down.

"Pigs!" said Quaritch, kicking a pig. It jumped up and bit him...

"These are the ones," said Palpatine, putting an ice pack on his head.

"I found one!" said Rarity. "I had to give up those rubies I found, but this guy sold me a sail."

"Then let's leave these idiots behind," said Rainbow.

They got onto King.

"A westerly wind blows," said King. "Let it take us to the east."

They set sail to a volcano-shaped island to the east. On a power boat, Palpatine, Sauron, Voldemort, and Quaritch followed.

* * *

><p>"Here we are," said King. "Dragon Roost Island. At the top of the island resides the island's guardian – a great dragon by the name of Valoo."<p>

"Dragon?" said Fluttershy.

"I thought you were over that," said Twilight.

"Yes, but he looks so... angry," said Fluttershy.

"She has a point there," said Rainbow Dash.

"But he's the guardian spirit of the island," said Twilight.

"Something must have happened here," said King. "Now, your first task is to collect three pearls. The first should be here. Oh, and you should take this. This is the Wind Waker. It's a baton that allows one to borrow the power of the gods."

"Sounds like something weather patrol," said Rainbow Dash, and King gave her the Wind Waker and showed her how to conduct with it.

Then the ponies entered the city.

"Hey, it's Quill!" said Pinkie Pie.

"It's good to see you again, my little ponies," said Quill. "Why don't you talk to the chieftain? I've told him all about your quest."

They entered and talked to the chieftain, who explained to them that Valoo, the dragon of the island, would give the Rito wings when they came of age, and that he recently became violent, and the Rito can no longer receive their wings.

"And in light of events," said the chieftain, "my son Prince Komali may give up on ever getting his wings. An attendant named Medli is holding something for you. Why don't you take it to him?" He gave them a delivery bag, and they talked to Medli.

"Here's the letter," said Medli, and gave them the letter. "By the way... can you meet me just outside the entrance to Dragon Roost Cavern?"

Twilight took the letter to Komali, who read it and crushed it.

"It's not like HE still has to get a scale from Valoo," said Komali.

"We can calm Valoo down," said Twilight.

"Can we?" said Fluttershy.

"That's a big fat lie," said Komali. "If you can, I'll listen to what you say. Like that'll ever happen."

* * *

><p>The ponies met up with Medli outside Dragon Roost Cavern. A boulder, fallen from the mountain, was blocking the spring.<p>

"If I could get some wind under my wings, I could reach the entrance," said Medli. "Could one of you throw me off the platform?"

Rainbow Dash picked up Medli, stood on a platform, and when the wind was blowing in the right direction, threw her to the entrance.

"Thank you," said Medli. "Here, take this bottle. It might come in handy."

"We have to take some water from what remains of the spring," said Twilight. "We have to revitalize the Bomb Flower, and then blow the boulder up with a bomb. Or... Reducto!"

The boulder exploded. The spring filled up with spring water. The ponies were now able to reach the entrance to Dragon Roost Cavern. Palpatine, Sauron, Voldemort, and Quaritch entered to see the ponies enter.

"They went in there," said Palpatine. "Let's get them."

* * *

><p>The ponies traveled through Dragon Roost Cavern. Mostly it was a cave place, and in some areas there was lava. They encountered several Bokoblins, but Twilight attacked them with her sword, Rarity used Reducto, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash kicked them.<p>

Palpatine, Sauron, Voldemort, and Quaritch climbed a ladder, but Red Chus jumped up and attacked them. Palpatine killed all of them with his lightsaber.

The ponies entered an outdoor area. Rainbow and Fluttershy flew up while the other ponies climbed the ladder.

"Why are you stopping?" said Pinkie Pie.

"Because," said Twilight, who was in the lead, "lava will shoot out of that hole any second now."

Lava shot out of the hole. Afterward, the ponies resumed the climbing. Palpatine, Sauron, Voldemort, and Quaritch climbed up, but lava shot out and hit them. It only hurt them, it didn't kill them, but they fell down the ladder and got hurt even more.

A Bokoblin attacked the ponies. Twilight shot a Rictusempra at him and knocked him over the edge.

Eventually they reached an outdoor stair above the clouds around the mountain. Valoo was visible.

"We're not going to have to fight him now are we?" said Fluttershy.

"We have to calm him down," said Twilight. They ran up the stairs, which began to collapse. Palpatine, Sauron, Voldemort, and Quaritch reached the edge shortly after. Sauron nearly fell but Voldemort saved him.

"I'm the only one here who can fly," he said.

The ponies entered an area near Valoo to find two Bokoblins, having imprisoned Medli in a cell. Twilight slashed one of the Bokoblins with her sword, and Rainbow Dash grabbed the other and did a Seismic Toss on him, throwing him over the edge of the mountain. He fell right past Palpatine, Sauron, Voldemort, and Quaritch. Sauron jumped.

Pinkie Pie's tail began twitching. A Kargorok flew in and dropped a Moblin into the arena. The Moblin raised his spear and swung it at Rainbow Dash, knocking her into a wall.

"HOW DARE YOU?" said Fluttershy. She kicked the Moblin so hard he went flying over the wall and over the edge of the mountain.

Medli's cell opened.

"I have just found out something terrible!" she said. "Some creature in the room below is doing awful things to Valoo's tail! That's why he's so angry!"

"So we don't have to fight Valoo," said Fluttershy. "We only have to fight it."

"Yes," said Medli. "But it's more powerful than the rest of these monsters. Oh, and one more thing. Here's a device that should help you get there. It's a device we Rito used before we evolved wings."

"Evolved?" said Rarity.

"The word is, we evolved from humanoid fish," said Medli. "They say the name "Rito" was based off the princess, Ruto, who helped seal away the evil king hundreds of years ago."

Medli held up a Grappling Hook. "Which pony wants it?"

"I do know a thing or two about ropes," said Applejack, and she took it. Medli flew away, and they stood at a gap they could not cross. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew across.

"Everypony, hold on," said Applejack. Twilight bit Applejack's tail. Pinkie Pie bit Twilight's tail. Rarity bit Pinkie's tail. Applejack threw the Grappling Hook and swung across the gap.

They were able to return to the miniboss door, but instead of going back through, they swung across the Grappling Hook gaps to another area.

Palpatine, Sauron, Voldemort, and Quaritch followed. Palpatine was a Sith Lord, Sauron was a demigod, and Voldemort was a wizard, so they were able to clear the jump easily, Sauron carrying Quaritch on his back.

Eventually they reached an area with a platform hanging by three ropes above a geyser of lava.

"Stand back," said Twilight, and she spun her sword around, severing the ropes. As the lava geyser was under the platform, it stayed still. The other ponies walked onto it and when it lowered, they entered the next area.

Palpatine, Voldemort, and Sauron followed. Quaritch couldn't get on before the elevator took the three Dark Lords down, so he impatiently looked toward the edge and saw the area they were entering. He jumped down, but broke his face against the wall and fell into the lava.

"Stupefy!" Twilight stunned a Magtail, and used her magic to place him on a switch. The ring of fire around a chest disappeared. Twilight opened the chest for the Big Key.

"That must unlock that big door," said Twilight.

"It sure looked like it was below Valoo's room, y'all," said Applejack.

They backtracked to the room before the miniboss door, swung across the lava pit, and entered the boss door.

A giant scorpionlike monster appeared.

"King Gohma," said Twilight, reading her book. "The only way to break his armor is to drop a sheet of bedrock on him.

"Way ahead o' ya," said Applejack. She looked up at Valoo's tail hanging from the ceiling. As Gohma swung his claw, Applejack threw the Grappling Hook to grapple onto Valoo's tail. Instead of swinging back and forth, Applejack climbed all the way up and bit Valoo's tail. She swung back and forth and landed on one of the platforms. The sheet of bedrock on the ceiling fell and cracked Gohma's armor.

"Reducto!" said Twilight and Rarity. It had no effect.

"Keep it up!" said Rainbow Dash.

Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort entered as Applejack was swinging back and forth a third time. Gohma turned toward the sudden movement and swung his claw, knocking all three Dark Lords to the ground.

"Pain," said Palpatine and Voldemort.

"Panic," said Sauron.

Applejack jumped to another platform, and the bedrock fell on Gohma's head again, shattering his armor.

"Stupefy!" said Twilight. It hit Gohma in the eye and stunned him. Twilight stabbed him with her sword, and Gohma exploded in a fiery puff of smoke. The rock center hardened, and a blue light appeared. The ponies stepped into it, and once they recovered, the dark lords followed.

* * *

><p>Valoo calmed down and the ring of smoke around the mountain vanished.<p>

"Thanks for everything," said Komali. "Sorry I didn't trust you." He gave them Din's Pearl. "I'm going to see Valoo, with the best pair of wings ever!" He ran off.

"Shouldn't someone tell him the staircase collapsed?" said Twilight.

"He'll find a way," said Medli.

Valoo spoke in Hylian.

"'Use the wind god's wind?'" said Medli. "I wonder if it has something to do with that shrine over there?"

* * *

><p>To be continued... Guest starring Palpatine from Star Wars, Sauron from Lord of the Rings, Voldemort from Harry Potter, and Quaritch from Avatar<p> 


	3. Forbidden Woods

**My Little Pony: The Wind Waker**

**Chapter 3: Forbidden Woods**

Rainbow Dash stood before monument with three symbols on it. With the Wind Waker, she conducted the song on the timeline. The Wind's Requiem.

A green frog appeared on a cloud. "The name's Zephos," he said. "The song you just conducted gives you control over what direction the wind blows. Depending on how it's used, wind can be a good thing or a bad thing. My brother, Cyclos, was miffed about his monument being broken, so he torments people with cyclones. If you see any cyclones, chastise my brother for me." And he flew away.

The ponies walked over to the King of Red Lions.

"Ganon sent these monsters here," said King. "We must go south. Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash conducted the Wind's Requiem, and set the wind to go south. Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity jumped on King while Rainbow and Fluttershy flew alongside them.

Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort saw them leave, and hopped on their power boat and followed.

"We should sneak on them from the side," said Voldemort.

Palpatine steered the ship a bit away and sped up, however, they got too near a flock of seagulls. The sky filled with storm clouds and it began to rain, thunder, and lightning. A strong whirlpool began sucking their boat in, and a Big Octo rose out of the center.

"Avada Kedavra!" said Voldemort. His spell hit one of the Big Octo's eyes. "Its eyes are its weak point!"

Palpatine zapped him with Force lightning. After several seconds it took a few of his eyes.

Sauron shot an eye laser, but without the Ring he wasn't as powerful, and missed the eye he was aiming at. Leaning in for a closer shot, Sauron fell into the water. The Big Octo swallowed him and spit him into the distance.

"I'll find him and bring him back," said Voldemort. He turned into dark smoke and flew off in Sauron's direction.

Palpatine jumped on top of the Big Octo and stabbed his eyes with his lightsaber, until he groaned in pain and sank to the ocean floor, dead.

* * *

><p>The ponies reached two giant trees sticking out of the water.<p>

"That is where you must go, the Forest Haven," said King. "There, you will meet the earth spirit, the Deku Tree. He has the second pearl."

The ponies climbed up Forest Haven. Boko Babas appeared and attacked them.

"Incendio!" said Twilight, and the Boko Baba burst into flames. "This spell is useful against dangerous plants."

To cross one area, they used the Grappling Hook, with Applejack biting the rope and Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity biting each others' tails, and soon they reached the inside of the Forest Haven.

The Deku Tree was being attacked by Red and Green ChuChus. Applejack kicked the Deku Tree. The ChuChus fell off. Twilight picked up her sword using magic and destroyed all the Chus.

"Thank you for destroying those foul creatures," said the Deku Tree. "So, you are the ones who have come for Farore's Pearl? That means Ganon has returned... Koroks, come out. These ponies are not your enemies."  
>The Koroks appeared.<p>

"These are the spirits of the forest. At one time, they took human forms, but when they came to live with me, they took these forms. By the way, you arrived just in time to see our ceremony. An ill fate will befall the forest if the ceremony is not completed."

"GREAT DEKU TREE!" Another Korok appeared. "It is Makar! Makar! He fell into the Forbidden Woods!"

"THE FORBIDDEN WOODS?" said the Deku Tree. "My little ponies, did you see the evil-looking tree just beside us? That is the Forbidden Woods, a vile nest full of monsters. Can you go rescue Makar?"

"But Great Deku Tree!" said Linder. "Only two of those ponies are Pegasus! The others cannot fly!"

"Hmm, you're right," said the Deku Tree. Two Deku Leaves appeared on top of his head. "Forgive me, but can you climb up to my crown and get these two Deku Leaves?"

"Why are there only two?" said Applejack. "Shouldn't there be four?"

"Well, two of you are unicorns," said the Deku Tree, "and unicorns do magic. It takes magic power to hold onto this leaf and use it to fly. For best results, make sure the wind is blowing in the direction you..."

"That's ridiculous!" said Rainbow Dash. "You need magic power to hold onto a leaf?"

"Why don't you ask Nintendo about that," said the Deku Tree.

Pinkie Pie poked her head out of a hole in the fourth wall. "I already did. They just said 'Because'."

Twilight jumped into a bulb resembling part of a Boko Baba. She jumped out of the bulb onto the other area. Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie did the same. Eventually, they reached the Deku Leaves, and Twilight and Rarity took them.

"I was wonderin' when I'd get to bite somepony's tail," said Applejack, and she bit Rarity's tail. Pinkie bit Twilight's tail. Twilight and Rarity used their leaves with magic power to fly, taking Pinkie Pie and Applejack with them, while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew over to the edge of the Forest Haven, to see the Forbidden Woods. Rainbow Dash used the Wind's Requiem to change the direction of the wind to make it easier for Twilight and Rarity to get to the Forbidden Woods. They encountered several Peahats, but Rainbow Dash kicked them into the distance, and they entered the Forbidden Woods.

"This place isn't nearly as nice as the Forest Haven," said Fluttershy.

"Rarity," said Twilight, "if you see any plant monsters, remember: Incendio." She picked up a coconut with magic and threw it at the center of some vines blocking the door, destroying them.

* * *

><p>Just outside the Forbidden Woods, Voldemort was carrying Palpatine and Sauron.<p>

"You need to stop pigging out," said Voldemort.

"As if!" said Sauron. "You're just tired from flying halfway across the Great Sea.

"Because some moron fell into a whirlpool when Palpatine and I were doing just fine without you," said Voldemort.

"Break it up!" said Palpatine. "The ponies went in there."

They landed at the edge and followed the ponies, but were attacked by spiky vines coming out of the ground. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew over them to get the key they needed, while the other ponies waited by the door.

Crossing a gap, Morths jumped out at them. Several of them jumped on Rarity.

"Aah!" said Rarity. "Get off, you horrid pests!"

Rarity shook them off. Just as Sauron entered, the Morths jumped on him.

The ponies walked across a giant structure in the middle of the main room, hanging from the ceiling, resembling a flower on top. Rarity entered to get the Rupees that were inside. The ponies eventually reached a miniboss room. They looked up to see a winged Mothula.

"It's Cheapmothra!" said Fluttershy. "Even the Stare won't work on it!"

"Reducto!" Twilight and Rarity blew up both of the Mothula's wings, and it fell to the ground. It jumped up and attacked Rarity. Applejack kicked the Mothula and it went flying into a wall. It got back to its feet. Twilight raised her sword and stabbed the Mothula in the eye. The Mothula fell to the ground and exploded in a dark explosion.

A chest appeared, and Twilight opened it for the Boomerang.

"Ooh! Looks like fun!" said Pinkie Pie. "Let's see... This thing can target up to five targets at once!" She threw the Boomerang at two switches to open the door leading back to the main room.

Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort were waiting inside the flowerlike structure in the main room.

"There's nowhere else to go," said Palpatine. "I sense a miniboss room up there. The ponies will return, and walk by us. When they do, we shall ambush them."

All six ponies stood on top of the structure, and Pinkie Pie targeted all the vines holding it up. It fell, smashing through the floor, and into some purple water, submerging all but the top of the structure.

As the ponies continued, the Dark Lords climbed out of the water, gasping for air.

"At least the water isn't poisoned," said Voldemort.

The ponies reached a room where the night sky was visible. Pinkie Pie jumped up to the top of a tree in the middle of the room. She targeted five switches with the Boomerang and threw it. The door in the tree opened, and Twilight opened it for the Big Key.

Suddenly, Pinkie's tail began twitching. "My tail! My tail!"

"What's going to fall from the sky?" said Twilight, looking up.

Two Kargaroks flew by and dropped two Moblins into the room.

Twilight ran up the ramp. One of the Moblins chased her. The other swung his spear at Pinkie Pie, but she threw the Boomerang at his head, and stunned him.

Applejack used the Grappling Hook to grab the Moblin's Skull Necklace.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said the Moblin. He swung his spear at Applejack, but Rainbow Dash kicked him in the head.

The other Moblin reached the top of the tree.

"Rictusempra!" Twilight's spell sent the Moblin flying over the edge of the tree. It was not a long fall, but it was enough. The Moblin hit the ground and exploded.

"How fragile those Moblins are!" said Rarity. "Reducto!"

Rarity's spell hit the other Moblin as he got up from Rainbow Dash's attack. He got back up.

"A weak fall like that kills them, but a powerful explosion like this doesn't?" said Applejack.

Pinkie Pie picked up the Moblin's spear and slashed him with it. The Moblin fell to the ground and exploded.

As the ponies headed toward the boss door, the Dark Lords tiptoed after them.

The ponies entered the boss room. They saw Makar in the middle of the room.

"It's Makar!" said Fluttershy. "He's so cute!"

Suddenly a plant monster resembling a bigger Boko Baba ate him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Fluttershy.

A giant bulb closed up around the plant monster, and was connected to the ceiling by several vines.

Twilight looked through her book. "Kalle Demos!" she said. "We must cut all its vines to expose its tender core and attack."

Pinkie threw her Boomerang, eventually severing all but one of Kalle Demos's vines.

"How does that one vine keep it up?" said Rarity.

Kalle Demos buried his tentacles underground. They came up from the ground and attacked the ponies, who avoided them. Pinkie Pie threw the Boomerang again, cutting the last vine. Kalle Demos fell to the ground and his bulb opened, revealing his core, the plantlike head.

"Incendio!" said Twilight and Rarity at the same time. Their spells hit Kalle Demos directly and weakened him, but he was not destroyed. As the bulb was about to close up, Fluttershy flew over to him and snapped his neck.

"YOU DO NOT HURT MAKAR!" she said.

Kalle Demos's head exploded, leaving only Makar and a Heart Container, and all life drained out of the bulb.

* * *

><p>The ponies returned to the Forest Haven with Makar. After the ceremony was over, the Deku Tree gave them Farore's Pearl. As they headed back to King, they found their way blocked by a monstrous cake.<p>

"I AM BUNDT!" said the cake. "I WILL DESTROY YOU! SAND STORM!"

Bundt shot a powerful sandstorm at the ponies, weakening them. Rainbow Dash, less affected by the Fear effect of the sandstorm than the others, kicked Bundt. Bundt roared in pain and used Blizzard, freezing Rainbow Dash and damaging the other ponies as well.

"Reducto!" Twilight's spell hit Bundt and exploded, but Bundt survived.

"DIAMOND SAW!" Bundt shot two powerful diamond snowflakes at Twilight, knocking her to the ground.

Applejack kicked Bundt.

"THAT HURT! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY! DIAMOND SAW!"

_To be continued..._

AN: Bundt is a boss in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars.


	4. Tower of the Gods

**My Little Pony: The Wind Waker**

**Chapter 4: Tower of the Gods**

CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP!

In less than five seconds, Bundt was no more. Pinkie Pie licked her lips. "That cake tasted so good!"

Rainbow Dash was unfrozen. The ponies ran over to the King of Red Lions.

"We must quickly set sail for the third pearl," said King. "I have marked its location on your Sea Chart."

Rainbow Dash conducted the Wind's Requiem to set the wind to go northwest, and they set sail. Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort followed them. Sharks began circling their boat. One followed the ponies, but Fluttershy used the Stare on it, and it swam away. Palpatine zapped the water, electrifying the sharks circling the raft.

Eventually they reached Greatfish Island.

"What has happened to this place?" said King. "..."

The island was in ruins. It was suddenly nighttime, with dark storm clouds, and rain, thunder, and lightning.

"A water spirit named Jabun used to live here," said King, "but it looks like Ganon got here first."

Quill suddenly flew in. "My little ponies!" he said. "Fear not! Jabun escaped before Ganon got here, and is now at a safer abode. It is on Outset Island."

"WHAT?" said all six ponies at once.

"However, his cave is blocked by a stone slab that not even the pirates could get through. When they couldn't gain entry, they went to Windfall Island."

"We should go there and see what they're up to," said King.

"Now that I have told you of Jabun, my task is complete," said Quill. "What an eerie isle this is... Valoo called this island 'cursed'."

"There's no such thing as a curse," said Twilight.

"In this dimension there certainly is," said Quill, and he flew away.

The ponies set sail to Windfall Island, taking little notice of the dark lords as they sailed past them. Palpatine quickly turned the speed boat around after them.

For the entire trip it was dark clouds and rain. Eventually they reached Windfall Island. The pirate ship was docked at the edge of a cliff.

"Here's the ship, just like the postman said," said King. "But I doubt they would tell you anything if they are after the pearl. You must find out what they're up to without them knowing about it."

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew over to a window and peeked into it to see the pirates carrying crates and barrels, and the greedy shop owner tied up.

"I bet you're thinking it was foolhardy to ask pirates to pay such an outrageous price for bombs," said Gonzo.

"Now, let's go to Outset immediately," said Tetra.

"WHAT?" said Gonzo. "But we just got here! We need some food!"

"You saw that demolished island!" said Tetra. "If we don't hurry to Outset, the same thing could happen there."

"You sound like you're more worried about the island than the treasure," said Mako.

Tetra looked up at the window to see Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

"Fine, we'll stay here overnight, but we set sail at first light."

"What's the password?" said Mako.

"You forgot the password?" said Gonzo. "It's Barnacle."

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy returned to the other ponies. They walked over to the ship and over to the door."

"What is a ship's only tooth?" said Niko.

"Barnacle," said Rainbow Dash.

"Right, right. You may enter."

They entered the ship, where Niko gave them a similar challenge as before, except with no platforms. Rainbow Dash flew over to the other side.

"No wings!" said Niko.

Applejack swung back and forth on the lanterns and reached the door before the gate could close. Niko gave her a Bomb Bag.

"So, you're still alive," came Tetra's voice from the stone. "You always rush in, never thinking about how badly things could go for you. Like just now, you only got what you wanted because we left Niko behind to guard it. If you get there first, I guess you win. But we set sail as soon as the night ends, and you did not get ALL of our bombs."

The ponies returned to King and sailed to Outset Island.

"It's still nighttime," said King. "This must be the curse Valoo spoke of. Ganon wants to bring eternal darkness to the Great Sea. Whatever the reason, we need not worry about the pirates overtaking us."

The pirates sailed to the back of Outset Island. A whirlpool began sucking them in just as Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort arrived. Applejack set up a cannon and shot bombs at the stone wall, eventually destroying it, and the whirlpool disappeared. They entered the cave. The Dark Lords followed. Jabun, a giant anglar fish, appeared, and whipped his antenna at Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort, knocking them away. The king and Jabun talked for a while, Jabun speaking in Hylian, and Jabun gave Twilight the third pearl.

"Can I hold onto those pearls?" said Rarity.

They left the cave to see that the storm was over.

"Ganon's curse has been broken," said King. "We must find three islands that I have marked on the Sea Chart, and place them."

The ponies sailed to an island. The dark lords sailed after them. Halfway to the first island they came across a giant cyclone. Twilight looked at her book.

"This is Cyclos!" said Twilight. "We'd need something to pierce distant objects to defeat him."

"Why don't you just use Rictusempra?" said Rainbow Dash.

"The magic spells won't be able to penetrate the cyclone," said Twilight. "We'd need something like a bow and arrow."

"Set sail into the cyclone!" said Palpatine. "It'll give us some height and we can catch up, like in Star Wars Episode I!"

"Breaking the fourth wall much?" said Sauron. "That's the series you're from."

Cyclos appeared. "Foolish creature who does not fear the gods! To the end of the seas with you! Let the winds of Cyclos's wrath blow you away!"

Cyclos sucked the Dark Lords into his cyclone and sent them flying into the distance.

The ponies placed all three pearls on statues on the three islands, the Triangle Islands. The statues exploded to reveal glowing statues of the goddesses, sending the ponies flying, and formed a triangle. In the middle of the triangle, a giant white tower rose up out of the water. The ponies smashed into it and fell. King sailed over to them.

"There you go again!" said Rainbow Dash as she flew back into the air. "How did you get all the way over here without a sail? Rarity takes the sail with her every time we get off you."

They entered the Tower of the Gods. They completed many challenges, eventually moving statues. The Dark Lords followed them, but a Beamos shot an eye laser at them. Sauron shot his own eye laser that vaporized the Beamos.

After the ponies returned the first statue to its place, it taught them the Command Melody. Rainbow Dash used it to guide one of the statues.

"It looks like she's possessing him!" said Pinkie Pie.

On the second statue run, they entered a miniboss room. A knight appeared.

"A Darknut!" said Twilight. "These are like the Iron Knuckles of legend. They are the most powerful non-boss enemy. Reducto!"

Twilight's spell bounced harmlessly off the Darknut's armor. She used her magic to lift her sword and knock off his helmet. Pinkie Pie threw the Boomerang to stun him. Applejack kicked him in the back, knocking off his armor. He ran at her with his sword.

"Expelliarmus!" said Twilight, and his sword flew out of his hand. It hit a pillar and knocked it down on top of Palpatine, knocking him out cold.

Rainbow Dash picked up the Darknut and smashed him in the ground in a rainbow explosion. The Darknut went flying, and Twilight slashed him across the chest. He fell to the ground and exploded. A chest appeared, and Rarity opened it for the bow and arrows.

"Hey, we can use these on Cyclos!" she said.

They continued moving the statues, Rarity shooting switches with arrows.

Keese swarmed Voldemort he followed the ponies across a scale room.

Eventually all three statues were in place, and they stepped into a pillar of light to reach a room where they had to place three statues. Beamos were everywhere. Twilight used her magic to set the statues down. Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort sneaked around, but the Beamos saw them and shot them with eye lasers.

Once the statues were in place, they got the Big Key and walked along the outside of the tower. Blue Beamos attacked them but Rarity shot them with arrows. They avoided the red Beamos. As Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort sprinted after the ponies, the Beamos zapped them with lasers. Sauron fell over the edge of the tower.

"NO!" said Voldemort.

"Leave him," said Palpatine. "He'll find his way back."

The ponies entered the boss door. A giant mechanical head with two disembodied hands appeared.

"Accept this final challenge," said Gohdan. His hands moved around to attack them. Palpatine and Voldemort entered.

"I'm not testing you," said Gohdan. "You are evil." He picked them up and threw them out the wall. They landed next to Sauron with a SPLASH.

"Let the fight begin, my little ponies," said Gohdan. He moved his hands around again. Rarity shot them twice with arrows, and his eyes opened. Rariry began shooting them with arrows, Twilight using Reducto on one of them. Gohdan shot fireballs at them, but eventually both his eyes were defeated, and he fell. Applejack threw a bomb into his mouth, damaging him. The fight continued this way. Rarity ran out of arrows, and Gohdan shot some out of his nose.

"Do I even want those arrows?" said Rarity. "Well, he is a machine." She took the arrows and continued shooting him, and once Applejack threw a third bomb into his mouth, the fight was over.

"The path can now be opened," said Gohdan. "You are the chosen ones."

"Well, the first chosen one attempted suicide," said Rainbow Dash.

"It wasn't a suicide attempt," said Twilight.

A pillar of light appeared from the ceiling. Gohdan shot a Heart Container out his nostril as he moved back to the wall. The ponies took the Heart Container and entered the light to the top of the tower. Applejack used the Grappling Hook to ring the bell, and a pillar of light appeared just outside the entrance to the Tower of the Gods.


	5. Forsaken Fortress

**My Little Pony: The Wind Waker**

**Chapter 5: Forsaken Fortress**

The ponies entered the pillar of light. Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort swam over to it as well.

As they descended, the ponies could hold their breath no longer, only to discover that they could breathe here. They reached a kingdom that was all black and white. Inside were several Darknuts and Moblins, frozen in time.

"There is a puzzle you must solve," said King. "Then you can obtain the item you need to strike down Ganon."

Pinkie Pie moved three triangles into a Triforce formation in the center.

"How did you figure that out so quickly?" said Rainbow Dash.

"There are pictures of the Triforce everywhere," said Pinkie.

A staircase opened into the room below. The ponies entered and found a sword. Twilight walked up, grabbed the sword with both hooves and pulled it out. Light shone from a mysterious hole in the ceiling. Fluttershy and Rarity were mesmerized by it.

In the room above, Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort snuck in. Palpatine began poking a Darknut. Sauron took a pencil and scribbed all over a Darknut's armor.

"How you like being frozen?" said Sauron. "Sucker!"

Voldemort took a Moblin's Skull Necklace off him.

Suddenly, time resumed, and the enemies started moving again.

"Crap!" said all three Dark Lords at once.

The first Darknut swung his sword, and Palpatine was knocked into a wall. Sauron reached for his mace, but the second Darknut smashed him into a wall with his sword. The Moblin swung his spear and sent Voldemort flying across the room.

The ponies arrived. Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort ran over to them and got down on their knees.

"My little ponies! Save us from these monsters!" said all three.

"Yeah right," said Rainbow Dash, and she flew toward the exit, only to find it blocked by a laser wall. "I guess we'll have to fight them." Rainbow Dash charged at two Moblins and knocked them to the ground.

Twilight used her magic to make the Master Sword go behind the Darknuts and above them, and knock off their helmets and armor. As Twilight and Applejack took on the Darknuts, Rarity and Rainbow Dash fought the Moblins, Pinkie Pie occasionally stunning monsters left and right.

Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort hid behind a pillar. A Moblin saw them and hit them with his spear, knocking them to the other end of the room.

"Rictusempra!" Rarity sent the Moblin flying off the second floor, and the fall was enough to kill him.

Twilight slashed a Darknut, destroying him, turned toward another Darknut and said "Reducto!" The Darknut exploded.

Rainbow Dash picked up a Moblin and dropped him from the top of the room. The Moblin hit the ground and exploded.

Applejack kicked a Darknut into a Moblin.

Eventually all the enemies were dead and the laser walls deactivated.

"The weapon you just obtained is called the Master Sword," said King. "This is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch. It is the blade of evil's bane. You must strike down Ganon with this sword."  
>The ponies returned to the outside of the Tower of the Gods and set sail for Forsaken Fortress. Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort entered as well.<p>

"Where did we leave our speedboat?" said Sauron.

"Next to that door in the Tower of the Gods," said Palpatine.

"You guys swim over there," said Voldemort. "I'm flying the whole way."

* * *

><p>The ponies ran into a cyclone. Cyclos appeared and the cyclone began sucking them in. Rarity pulled out her bow and shot Cyclos with three arrows. The cyclone disappeared and the clouds faded away.<p>

"That's a heck of an arm you've got there," said Cyclos. "And what an eye. No one's ever seen me in there before. And now that we've established you're quite the Wind Waker, let's see if you can handle this!" He moved in four different directions.

Rainbow Dash pulled out the Wind Waker and conducted with the same motions. The Ballad of Gales.

"Yahoo!" said Cyclos. "If you ever need to move like the wind across the ocean, call on my cyclones. See you on down the road!" And he flew off into the distance.

As the battle with Cyclos slowed the ponies down a bit, the Dark Lords were able to catch up to them and follow them, but the ponies did not seem to notice, as their eyes were set on Forsaken Fortress.

As they got near, the sun suddenly set and it was dark.

"Nightmare Moon!" said Pinkie Pie. She remembered only too well the time Nightmare Moon tried to bring eternal night.

"But we used the Elements of Harmony on her," said Twilight. "It must be Ganon's work."

Applejack shot the doors of Forsaken Fortress with the cannon, and they entered.

"Look!" said Pinkie Pie. "I can stand in the spotlight and they can't get me!"

"Hey, don't leave me out of the spotlight!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Or me!" said Rarity.

As they ran over to a door, an evil laugh could be heard. A dark phantom appeared.

"Phantom Ganon!" said Twilight. "A newer model than one who was killed hundreds of years ago by four dragons, and banished to the gap between dimensions by Ganon."

Phantom Ganon shot an energy ball at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow hit it back at him. Phantom Ganon hit it back. They continued playing Phantom Ganon with each other (that's my name for whenever you hit each other's attacks back at each other, named for Phantom Ganon battles) until Phantom Ganon missed, and was hit. He fell to the ground, and Twilight slashed him with the Master Sword.

Phantom Ganon disappeared, laughing evilly.

"Is it dead?" said Rarity.

"He'll be back," said Applejack.

A chest appeared. Rainbow Dash opened it and took out a Skull Hammer. She smashed it on some obstacles blocking their path. "Let's go rescue the girls and destroy that bird," said Rainbow.

"WAIT!" said Twilight. "It says here that if we're spotted by the spotlights sidling across the walls, they'll shoot cannons at us. We have to take out the spotlights again."

"Again?" said Rainbow Dash. "All right, bring it on!" She flew up to the first spotlight and smashed the Bokoblin with the Skull Hammer, sending him flying over the edge of the fortress to watery grave. She flew over to the second spotlight and kicked the Bokoblin over the edge. Then she flew to the third spotlight and brought the Skull Hammer down on the Bokoblin, flattening him.

"Spotlights are clear," said Rainbow as she returned to the other ponies. They made their way through the fortress, running into two Moblins.

Pinkie Pie threw a Boomerang at one of the Moblins, sending him falling off a cliff.

"PINK PONY!" said the other Moblin, then, in a high-pitched Nick Szallinski voice, "DON'T EAT ME!"

"You've been reading too much fanfiction," said Pinkie Pie.

"No," said the Moblin. "I heard about what you did to Bundt!" And he dove headfirst over the edge of the platform.

The ponies walked through the last path and entered the tower.

"Stand back everypony," said Twilight. "I'll blow the door up with Reducto."

"There's no need to do that," came a voice. The ponies looked over. Tetra, Gonzo, and Senza stood at the door. Gonzo and Senza broke down the door.

"We had to distract that giant bird before it could come in after you again," said Tetra. She then noticed the Master Sword. "Where did you get that sword?"

Gonzo and Senza got Mila and Maggie onto their ship.

"I love ponies nearly as much as seagulls now!" said Aryll. "I can't wait to see Big Brother again."

"Yes, but isn't there something you still need to take care of?" said Tetra, pointing to the top of the tower.

Gonzo came back in and took Aryll back to the ship, and Tetra followed.

"After five chapters, we finally rescued Aryll!" said Pinkie Pie. "And that bird didn't even try to stop us!"

"Don't be so sure!" said Twilight.

Helmaroc King flew in. Before Twilight could open her book, the room began filling up with water, and the ponies ran up the spiral platform as fast as they could, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flying. Bokoblins chased after them. Rainbow Dash couldn't resist throwing one out the window.

Helmaroc attacked the wooden parts of the platform, collapsing it and sending any Bokoblins falling into the water.

"Teamkiller!" said Applejack.

Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort ran after them, but fell when Helmaroc attacked. Voldemort stayed airborne, while Palpatine and Sauron fell into the water.

Eventually the bird blocked their path.

"I'm getting sick of this guy!" said Rainbow Dash, and she bashed him on the head with the Skull Hammer. Helmaroc fell over the edge into the water.

"Yay," said Fluttershy.

The ponies climbed to the top of the tower. As the hole began to close, Helmaroc King flew up into the air.

"Damn!" said Applejack.

"Helmaroc King!" said Twilight, reading her enemy book. "His head is his weak point, but it's protected by his helmet."

"Nothing a hammer can't take care of!" said Rainbow Dash.

Helmaroc King glared at Rainbow Dash with his yellow eyes. He pecked at her, but she jumped out of the way in usual Pinkie fashion, and Helmarog's beak stuck in the ground. Rainbow Dash bashed him on the head with the hammer. He flew into the air.

"Can't get me while I'm in the air!" said Helmaroc King.

"It talks!" said Fluttershy.

"Featherbrain!" said Rainbow. "I'm a Pegasus! I've got wings too!" She flew into the air and smacked Hemlaroc in the head three more times, and his mask crumbled away to reveal...

"He's a rooster!" said Fluttershy.

"All along!" said Rarity.

"How in the hay can a rooster fly?" said Applejack.

"The book didn't even mention it," said Twilight.

"His head's vulnerable!" said Pinkie. "Time to knock him out!" She threw the Boomerang at his head, hitting him repeatedly. Feathers flew from him with each hit.

Eventually, as the Boomerang hit him again, he stopped, thrashed around in agony, and slowly flew into the air. All three spotlights shone on him, and he exploded.

"He called himself a boss?" said Rainbow Dash. "He was so weak the boomerang damaged him instead of stunning him!"

A Heart Container, and several feathers, fell from the place where the bird was seconds earlier. Pinkie ate the Heart Container. "Tastes like chicken!"

"How do you know what chicken tastes like?" said Applejack. "You've never eaten chicken before."

"No, but I break the fourth wall," said Pinkie.

Below them, Voldemort flew out the window, carrying Palpatine and Sauron.

The ponies entered the cabin at the top to see the fat man from their last trip to Forsaken Fortress.

"I am Ganondorf, and I am the master of Forsaken Fortress," he said as he turned around. The ponies recoiled at how fat and ugly he was. Rarity nearly fainted.

"Did you notice those enemies frozen in time began stirring again when you drew that sword?" said Ganondorf. "That sword has kept a seal on me, and by removing it, you have broken that seal!"

Twilight raised the Master Sword with her magic and sent it in a stabbing motion directly at Ganondorf.

SLASH!

Ganondorf was unaffected. He ran over to Twilight and smacked her to the ground. Rainbow Dash began to fly at Ganondorf, but Applejack bit her tail to hold her back.

"You cannot defeat me with a blade that does not sparkle with the power to repel evil," said Ganondorf. "Go back to hell and tell that to the fools who made this blade."

"Sparkle?" said Pinkie Pie. "Twilight, maybe you need a spark to get it working, just like with the Elements of Harmony!"

Ganondorf raised his sword. Tetra suddenly jumped in and attacked Ganondorf, but he grabbed her by the throat. He looked at his hand to see his Triforce of Power resonating.

"At last I have found you, Princess Zelda!" said Ganondorf.

"What are you talking about?" said Tetra.

"The leader of the pirates is really a princess?" said Rarity.

Suddenly the ground began shaking. Quill and Prince Komali appeared and flew away with Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Tetra.

"Not a moment too soon," said Rainbow Dash as she and Fluttershy flew after them.

"Come back here!" said Ganondorf.

"Hey look, it's Valoo!" said Fluttershy.

Valoo was hovering just in front of Ganondorf's cabin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Ganondorf.

Valoo breathed fire, incinerating the cabin.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter is basically the scene in Hyrule Castle, with a bit of a twist as to why most Zelda games require a walkthrough the first time<p> 


	6. Walkthrough

**My Little Pony: The Wind Waker**

**Chapter 6: Walkthrough**

The ponies and Tetra, aboard King, entered the light in front of the Tower of the Gods leading to the kingdom below, after which Tetra woke up. King, oddly speaking to them through the stone, told them to meet him in the room where Twilight got the Master Sword.

The ponies led Tetra into the room, where a mysterious figure stood with his back facing them.

"Are you the one speaking through my stone?" said Tetra.

"I made the stone out of a Gossip Stone," said the man. "This is the kingdom of Hyrule..." He turned around. "And I am its king: Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. I am also the King of Red Lions. Hundreds of years ago, Ganondorf was defeated by four dragons and sealed into the Sacred Realm."

"They always get out," said Rainbow Dash.

"Discord didn't the second time," said Twilight. "As long as we remain connected to the Elements of Harmony, he'll remain a statue forever."

"Well, the seal of the gods failed," said Daphnes. "Ganondorf got out, so the gods sealed Hyrule away under a torrential downpour."

"WHAT?" said the ponies.

"Of course, to seal Hyrule away with its people would grant Ganon's wish, so they chose people to live a new life on the islands above. Tetra, come to me."

Tetra walked over to the king, who took Tetra's necklace and told her it was a piece of the Triforce of Wisdom. He took the other piece and put the two halves together. In a flash of gold light, Tetra was transformed into Princess Zelda, the Triforce of Wisdom visible on her hand.

"I'm... a princess?" said Zelda.

"Ganondorf will be after her," said Daphnes. "My little ponies, I have a suspicion as to what caused the sword to lose its power. Return to the boat. Zelda, you should wait here. This chamber is not yet known to Ganon."

After saying goodbye to Zelda, the ponies walked over to the boat.

"Something has happened to the sages who infused the blade with its power," said Daphnes, once again possessing the boat as the King of Red Lions. "The Sages were in the Earth Temple to the south and the Wind Temple to the north. Also, to defeat Ganondorf you should collect the eight pieces of the Triforce that the dragons used to defeat him, when they returned to Camelhot."

"Is that anything like Canterlot?" said Twilight.

"It's got a lot of anthromoporphic dragons like Spike," said King. "Anyway, Ganondorf has set up a barrier preventing your access to the temples here, but they should have entrances on the islands above. I have marked these islands on your Sea Chart."

They returned to Tower of the Gods, and the light disappeared.

"Finally!" said Palpatine. The Dark Lords were on their speedboat.

"Wait a minute," said Twilight. "This island here on the Sea Chart. The one nearest Forsaken Fortress. We sailed past that island, but there didn't seem to be an entrance."

"So?" said Rainbow Dash.

"So, this is listed as one of the spots where we can warp to by cyclone," said Twilight. "We should see what's in there."

Rainbow Dash conducted the Ballad of Gales, and set them to warp to the Mother and Child Isle. There, the fairy queen appeared.

"I am the queen of the fairy world," she said. "Rarity, I will power up your bow. Using these arrows requires magic power, and you are a unicorn, so you should be able to use this technique." She tore a small fairy apart, splitting into a fairy of fire and a fairy of ice. The ice one entered Rarity first, and then the fire one.

"What just happened?" said Rarity.

"You can use fire and ice arrows now," said the fairy queen. "By the way, if you see the boy who attempted suicide, tell him he's just my type."

"How do you know him?" said Twilight.

"He came out of his coma," said the queen. "The pirates took him for a ride with his sister. She's safe now. The rich man gave the pirates all his money as a reward and now he's poor, while the poor man made a lot of money selling Skull Necklaces, so now he's rich."

"Wait one minute," said Applejack. "You think he tries to kill himself, and you think he's your type? You like suicidal maniacs or somethin'?"

"There is no answer to your question," said the queen. "Once you overlook his attempted suicide, I like him."

"It wasn't a suicide attempt, sugarcube," said Applejack. "He was tryin' to save his sister from that bird."

"Oh, then I like him even more," said the queen. "But I think he's in love with that pirate girl. Come to think of it, she wasn't there. Where is she now?"

"Hidden from Ganondorf," said Twilight.

The ponies traveled to the island which the Earth Temple was located on, but it was blocked by a boulder. Twilight's magic couldn't move or transform it, Applejack's kicking it or bombing it had no effect, Twilight and Rarity both used Reducto on it at once, and Rainbow Dash smacked it 11 times with the hammer.

"Let's try the Wind Temple," said Twilight. They sailed to the Wind Temple after riding a cyclone to Windfall Island, only to find extreme gusts of wind blown by an Octorok statue that even Rainbow Dash couldn't get through.

"Now what?" said Twilight.

"We go to the volcano and Ice Ring Isle to get the Power Bracelets and Iron Boots," said Pinkie Pie.

"What?" said all the other ponies.

"I just got this walkthrough. This universe is a game called _Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker_. We're supposed to go to a volcano south of Dragon Roost Island, and an icy island west of Forest Haven, shoot them with an ice arrow and a fire arrow, respectively, and get the Power Bracelets so we'll have the strength to move that boulder, and the Iron Boots so we can walk through this wind."

"How would anyone ever know to do that?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Who would think of looking for a volcano?" said Rarity.

"I don't know," said Pinkie.


	7. The Earth Temple

**My Little Pony: The Wind Waker**

**Chapter 7: The Earth Temple**

Rarity shot the volcano with an Ice Arrow. The ponies entered the volcano and Applejack opened a chest containing the Power Bracelets.

Then they traveled to Ice Ring Isle and Rarity shot it with a Fire Arrow. As they entered, the Dark Lords saw them and followed.

"Do we have to go down this slide?" said Fluttershy.

"I'll get the Iron Boots," said Rainbow Dash, and she flew over to the chest and picked it up. As the ponies entered a light to teleport out, the Dark Lords entered at that moment. They slid down the slide, but the Ice Keese attacked them and froze them. Sauron powered up with an aura of fire and incinerated the Ice Keese, but knocked Palpatine and Voldemort into the cold water below.

* * *

><p>At Windfall Island, Princess Luna appeared before the two little girls.<p>

"I know what it is you took," said Luna.

"RUN AWAY!" said the girls, and they ran. Luna chased after them.

* * *

><p>The ponies arrived at the Earth Temple. Applejack picked up the boulder and threw it away. They entered the Earth Temple's entrance to see a block with a song for the Wind Waker on it. Rainbow Dash followed its symbols and conducted the Earth God's Lyric.<p>

The spirit of a Zora appeared. "My name is Laruto. I am a Zora Sage. It was my job to make sure the power to repel evil remained within the Master Sword, but Ganondorf killed me. My bloodline continues, so look for the one who carries this sacred instrument."

"That girl from Dragon Roost Island has a harp like that," said Pinkie Pie.

"Then let's go to Dragon Roost Island," said Twilight.

With the Ballad of Gales, they warped to Dragon Roost Island and talked to Medli. Rainbow Dash conducted the Earth God's Lyric, and Medli now knew that she was the Earth Sage.

As they returned to the Earth Temple, the Dark Lords finally found them. Rainbow Dash conducted the Earth God's Lyric for Medli, who played the song on her harp and destroyed the wall blocking the entrance to the Earth Temple.

* * *

><p>"This is a dark and frightening place," said Fluttershy.<p>

"There's ghosts and zombies in here!" said Pinkie Pie.

"There's no such thing as ghosts and zombies," said Twilight.

"But in this universe, we've seen some curses, haven't we?" said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash flew over to a switch on a platform, and Fluttershy flew over to the other switch away from the Moblins. Twilight and Pinkie fought the Moblins while the Dark Lords sneaked around to take a shot at Fluttershy when she left the platform. However, a Moblin saw them and swung his spear at them, knocking them down.

"I didn't foresee any of this!" said Palpatine.

While crossing another room, a shadowy hand called a Floormaster reached out of the ground and grabbed Fluttershy by the tail.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" said Fluttershy. "GET IT OFF!"

"NO ONE PICKS ON FLUTTERSHY!" said Pinkie Pie. Out of nowhere she pulled out an axe and swung it at the Floormaster, severing it. The Floormaster disappeared, and the dark hole it appeared from exploded.

"Awwww!" said Pinkie Pie. "I wanted to eat him!"

"We'd better avoid those dark holes on the ground," said Twilight. They sneaked by another Floormaster. As they drew near the next door, Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort rushed after them. The Floormaster reached out of the ground and grabbed Sauron's ankle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sauron was pulled into the hole.

"You think he's dead?" said Voldemort.

"I sense his presence in the temple," said Palpatine.

The ponies entered the room with blue-purple fog.

"This fog is cursed!" said Pinkie Pie. "We shouldn't enter or we won't be able to use any of our items, and you two" – she indicated Twilight and Rarity – "won't be able to use any magic."

"My instrument can reflect light," said Medli. She raised her harp and reflected the light shining from the ceiling through a fog at a switch. Rainbow smashed it with the Skull Hammer, and a barred door became unbarred. As the ponies and Medli walked through the door, Palpatine and Voldemort entered the room.

"HEY! DANTIUS! TOM! UP HERE!" Sauron was standing on top of the statue in the middle of the fog.

"My name isn't Dantius!" said Palpatine. "George Lucas himself confirmed it. And it isn't Albus Severus either."

"I prefer Voldemort," said Voldemort.

"Ooh!" said Pinkie Pie, appearing from nowhere. "You like breaking the fourth wall? Want me to give you some tips?"

"Get lost," said Palpatine.

"Bye!" said Pinkie, and she walked back through the door after the ponies.

"Jump," said Palpatine. "Trust me."

Sauron jumped off the top of the statue. He landed on his ankle the wrong way and broke it, falling into the cursed fog.

"Aah!" said Sauron. "I think I broke my foot!"

"Next time be a little quicker, Dark Lord of Mordor!" said Voldemort. "I can heal your ankle, but I won't until we're out of the Earth Temple."

"That'll slow us down," said Palpatine.

"Fine." Voldemort healed Sauron's broken ankle.

* * *

><p>Eventually the ponies entered a room with Moblins and Poes.<p>

"GHOSTS!" said Pinkie Pie.

"First curses and now ghosts?" said Twilight. "What's next? Zombies?"

Medli reflected light at the Poes, turning them non-transparent, and Twilight slashed them with the Master Sword while Rarity picked off one of the Moblins with a Fire Arrow and Rainbow Dash bashed the other Moblin's head in with the Skull Hammer.

The wall opened up to reveal two doors. The ponies entered, with the Dark Lords on their tail. There were several coffins.

"I sense a presence in those coffins," said Twilight. "It's unlike anything I've felt."

The ponies moved to the left of the room just as Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort came charging in. They fell down into the room below. A coffin landed on Palpatine's head, dazing him, and a ReDead came out.

"ZOMBIE!" said Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy cowered in the corner.

"Why'd I have to mention zombies?" said Twilight.

"I'll take care of them," said Rarity, and she shot the ReDead with a Fire Arrow. No effect.

"Head shots are the only way to kill a zombie!" said Pinkie Pie.

Rarity shot the ReDead with an arrow. No effect.

Twilight read her enemy book. "ReDead. Only light and swords work on them. But their scream can paralyze you."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The ReDead walked slowly toward Sauron and Voldemort. It jumped on Sauron's head and began eating his brain.

"I can't find his brain," said the ReDead. He slapped Sauron in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"!" said Voldemort. He raised his wand. "I know how to kill Inferi."

"I am a different type of zombie," said the ReDead, and it walked toward Voldemort.

Twilight slashed the ReDead with the Master Sword until it fell to the ground dead.

"Now I have you!" said Voldemort. "AVADA..."

Applejack kicked Voldemort in the face.

"Well, Palpatine and Sauron are a little under the weather, and I'd better heal their injuries first." Voldemort grabbed them and Disapparated out of the room.

Rarity opened the coffins and collected Rupees, finding a Small Key in another one of them. The last coffin she opened contained another ReDead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The ReDead slowly advanced on Rarity, who was unable to move.

Twilight levitated the Master Sword with magic and swung it at the ReDead, chopping its head off. The bars on the door disappeared, and the ponies walked through the locked door. Medli was unable to come with them.

Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort lay on the ground, beaten, but the ponies didn't notice them. What they noticed was a skeleton wielding a spiked club.

"Stalfos!" said Twilight. "Wait! It says here 'their bodies can be blown up, then 'rang their head and bash them to dust.' So, what we have to do is..."

"Way ahead of you, sugarcube," said Applejack. She threw a bomb over to the Stalfos while Pinkie Pie continued throwing the Boomerang at his head. The bomb exploded, shattering his body. His head landed at Pinkie's hooves and hopped around. Pinkie threw the Boomerang at his head and stunned him. Rainbow Dash raised the Skull Hammer and brought it down on the Stalfos's head, which exploded.

The coffin at the right of the room opened up, and out came another Stalfos. At the opposite end of the room, the other coffin opened up, and a third Stalfos appeared.

"Reducto!" Twilight blew up the third Stalfos's body, and his head bounced around.

After throwing a bomb at the second Stalfos, which Pinkie Pie kept hitting with the Boomerang, Applejack jumped up and stomped on the third Stalfos's head with such force that he was destroyed.

After the second Stalfos was reduced to a head, Rainbow swung the Skull Hammer sideways, sending the head flying across the room where it exploded.

The wall lowered into a staircase, revealing a chest. Twilight opened the chest to find a Mirror Shield.

"Can I have the shield?" said Fluttershy. "That way the enemies won't be able to get me."

"What happened to Ninja Fluttershy who destroyed Kalle Demos?" said Rainbow Dash.

"He ate Makar," said Fluttershy. "Besides, he wasn't a ghost or a zombie."

"Hey, creepy ugly veiny guy!" said Pinkie Pie, walking over to Palpatine. "Now want me to teach you some tricks about breaking the fourth wall?"

"Let us recover our strength," said Palpatine as he and the barely-conscious Sauron grabbed onto Voldemort, who Disapparated.

They reappeared on top of the big statue in the cursed fog room. Voldemort, weakened as he was from his encounter with the Stalfos, was splinched. Several pieces of flesh were missing from his arm.

"The rest is too descriptive," said Pinkie Pie. "This fic is rated K+!"

The ponies backtracked to this room in time and Medli and Fluttershy stood on the pillars of light and reflected them into the eyes of the statue, lighting up a giant sun icon that lit up the room and cleared the fog.

"Yay," said Fluttershy and Sauron at the same time.

As the ponies progressed through the temple, the Dark Lords jumped down, this time Sauron landing on his feet rather than his ankle, and followed. Fluttershy used the Mirror Shield to reflect light at the ReDead, stunning them and making it easier for Twilight to dispatch them with her sword.

Eventually the ponies reached a room at the bottom of a spiral staircase. Fluttershy and Medli began reflecting light at walls with symbols on them to disintegrate them, while Rainbow Dash and Applejack moved giant mirrors into position, and Fluttershy and Medli reflected the light at the mirrors to destroy more walls, while getting mirrors to reflect the light at each other, until everything was in perfect position. Medli and Fluttershy reflected light onto the eyes of the giant sun icon, lighting up the room and opening the path to a door.

Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort – who had a sling on his left arm created from a Moblin's spear – walked through the door, hoping to get the jump on the ponies, but a Darknut appeared. Palpatine and Sauron raised their weapons, but two Blue Bubbles appeared and cursed them, making them unable to draw their weapons. The Darknut raised his sword.

A few seconds later, the ponies entered. Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort lay on the ground, severely weakened.

"Stupefy!" said Twilight and Rarity. The first skull was stunned. The second was just knocked to the ground, but his flames were nonetheless put out.

Rainbow Dash, with incredible speed, dashed over to them and smashed them with the Skull Hammer while Twilight used magic to make the Master Sword slash the Darknut in the back and head, knocking his armor off. Pinkie Pie stunned the Darknut with the Boomerang, and Twilight attacked him with her sword until he was dead. A cell opened up, revealing the boss chest. Twilight opened it for the boss key.

"Let's disapparate out of here!" said Sauron.

"Too weak," said Voldemort.

Fortunately for them, the ponies didn't notice them. However, Palpatine broke a skull on the ground containing a heart. He gave it to Voldemort, healing his arm injuries.

The Dark Lords followed the ponies as they made their way to the boss door. It was across a deep pit of cursed fog. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew across, Fluttershy being careful not to look down. Twilight Sparkle and Rarity used the Leaves to fly across, with Pinkie Pie and Applejack biting their tails, respectively. Voldemort grabbed Palpatine and Sauron's arms and flew after them, but although the flesh was restored to his arm, he was still considerably weak, as he lost a lot of blood, and all three Dark Lords fell into the cursed fog. They were cornered by four Floormasters.

"MY LITTLE PONIES!" yelled Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort.

But the ponies were already in the boss room, leaving Medli just outside. Inside, they saw several Poes enter the head of a giant, fat Poe.

"Jalhalla, Protector of the Seal," read Twilight. "It says here he's the one who murdered Laruto and stole her soul."

"Just because you're big doesn't mean you have to be a bully!" said Fluttershy. She flew over to a pillar of light and reflected it at Jalhalla with her Mirror Shield, bringing him into the real world.

Applejack picked him up and threw him into a spiked pillar. He fell to the ground and disappeared, releasing the 15 Poes inside him.

All the ponies, including Fluttershy, attacked the Poes, and within a few seconds, all of them were no more.

Jalhalla's head reappeared, and realizing he could not get his power back, attempted to escape through the roof, but a ray of light shone down on him, and he fell to the ground and exploded, shattering to pieces.

Medli entered the room. Twilight held up the Master Sword. Rainbow Dash conducted the Earth God's Lyric, with Medli playing a longer version of the song, with Laruto beside her. The Master Sword's original form returned. Laruto disappeared to the next world.

"Now that the Master Sword has regained its original form," said Medli, "there is one more thing to do: Restore its power to repel evil. You must go to the Wind Temple."

* * *

><p>Luna chased a UFO through the skies above the Great Sea. She transformed her appearance into that of Nightmare Moon and wrapped her prehensile hair around the UFO.<p>

"Return them or I'll banish you to the moon like Celestia did to me a thousand years ago!" she said.

Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort fell from the sky and landed on Luna, knocking them all into the water. The UFO flew away. Luna flew above the water, returning to her Luna form.

"What were you thinking, falling from the sky like that?" said Luna. "Because of you, those aliens got away!"

Palpatine bit Luna's tail, holding onto the unconscious Sauron and the barely-conscious Voldemort, whose entire arm was missing.

"Floormasters," said Palpatine. "They nearly killed us."

"I know who you are," said Luna. "I will not kill you now, though. Turn back from your quest for world domination, or next time I will."

Luna set them down on the nearest island, a Fairy Island, and continued her pursuit of the aliens.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, I was busy beating Skyward Sword<p> 


	8. The Wind Temple

**My Little Pony: The Wind Waker**

**Chapter 8: The Wind Temple**

"I have recovered from my injuries," said Palpatine. "Sauron remembers his name, and Voldemort replaced his lost arm with a metal one. But we're still very weak, and the challenges will only get greater."

"You're not suggesting we give up!" said Voldemort.

"We gotta kill those ponies!" said Sauron.

"We will," said Palpatine. "And that's why I brought backup." Two punk gunslingers appeared. One had long, dark blonde hair. The other had slick dark hair.

**AN**: These are the two punk gunslingers from _The Adventures of Ford Fairlane_. If you haven't seen that movie, you won't know who they are. They don't really have names, but I always call the one with longer hair "Pain" cause he tells Ford that that's their band name. I'm tempted to call the other one Panic, like on Hercules, but I'll just call him Punk.

* * *

><p>At the entrance to the Wind Temple, Rainbow Dash walked toward the Octorok statue with the Iron Boots on. The wind could not blow her around. She grabbed the Skull Hammer and smashed the statue to pieces. All the ponies entered, and another wall similar to the one in the Earth Temple stood before them. Rainbow conducted the Wind God's Aria, reading the symbols on the wall. The spirit of a boy resembling Link appeared.<p>

"I am Fado, a Kokiri Sage," he said. "Ganondorf killed me so I couldn't keep powering up the Master Sword. Look for the one who carries my instrument, and my bloodline."

"Makar!" said all the ponies at once, noticing Fado's violin.

The ponies used the Ballad of Gales to get to Forest Haven. By means of Grappling Hook, they jumped through the waterfall into a cave where Makar was practicing his violin for the next ceremony. Rainbow Dash conducted the Wind God's Aria for him, and he remembered that he was the Sage of the Wind Temple.

"Isn't it kinda ironic?" said Rainbow Dash. "The Koroks are connected to the Deku Tree, an earth spirit, and the Rito are connected to the sky. Wouldn't it make more sense for a Korok to be the Earth Sage and a Rito to be the Wind Sage?"

"Ask Nintendo," said Pinkie Pie.

The ponies made their way to the Wind Temple. As Makar played the Wind God's Aria, Palpatine, Sauron, Voldemort, Pain, and Punk followed.

The Wind Temple wasn't nearly as dark and frightening as the Earth Temple, but made up for it with traps and pitfalls. Makar planted seeds in sand areas, which grew into trees. The ponies made their way through the Wind Temple like any other dungeon, using their items to overcome obstacles, and fight any enemy they could, Fluttershy often hiding behind the Mirror Shield.

In obstacles where the ponies used the leaf to progress, Voldemort of course had to fly, carrying Palpatine, Sauron, Pain, and Punk with him. The weight of four people was a little difficult even for Voldemort, especially as he had not fully recovered from the last battle.

"Are you sure this was a good idea, Palpatine?" said Voldemort.

"You'll thank me when we reach the ponies and shoot them," said Palpatine.

"We'll never reach them at this rate," said Voldemort.

"Sauron's the heaviest," said Pain. "You should drop him."

"Say that again and I'll show you the true meaning of pain!" said Sauron.

At the top of a ledge, Makar planted some seeds to grow some trees. Four Floormasters appeared and attacked.

"NO!" said Rainbow Dash, and she flew toward them as fast as she could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Makar was pulled into the dark hole below, and the Floormasters disappeared.

"No..." said Fluttershy. "Makar... he was so cute..."

"He's not dead," said Twilight. "They captured that spiky thing back in the Earth Temple, and we saw him later on. He's following us right now." She turned around. "Rictusempra!"

Voldemort was blasted backwards against a wall. Palpatine, Sauron, Pain, and Punk fell to the ground.

The ponies entered the main chamber to see Makar imprisoned in a cell.

"To get me out, you have to become as heavy as the Deku Tree," said Makar.

"The Iron Boots will take care of that!" said Rainbow Dash.

"And then what?" said Applejack.

"We need the Hookshot," said Pinkie Pie. "It's an item hidden in here."

So the ponies made their way through the temple, activating the fan at the bottom of the chamber. They descended down carefully so as to not fall onto the fan.

"We're going down there?" said Punk.

"Yes we are," said Palpatine. "Voldy, take us down."

"I told you not to call me Voldy!" said Voldemort.

Voldemort flew across the fan with them after the ponies, but the wind began blowing upward. Voldemort lost his grip on Punk, who grabbed onto Sauron's feet. Sauron kicked him in the nose, breaking it, and he fell onto the fan while it was still moving...

"The rest is too descriptive," said Pinkie Pie. "Remember, this fic is rated K+!"

The ponies entered the miniboss room. A Red Wizzrobe appeared, and created a Darknut and a Wizzrobe.

Twilight and the Red Wizzrobe shot spells at each other, the Red Wizzrobe often summoning more enemies. Rarity shot Fire Arrows at the Wizzrobe, who was quickly eliminated. Rainbow Dash flew in circles around the Darknut, dazing him, and then Rainbow smashed him in the back with the Skull Hammer, knocking his armor off. Applejack kicked him in the face, knocking his helmet off, and Rarity shot him with an Ice Arrow, freezing him. Rainbow smashed him with the Skull Hammer.

As the other ponies fought off the rest of Red Wizzrobe's minions, Twilight said "Avada Kedavra!"

The jet of green light hit the Red Wizzrobe, who exploded.

"One-shot!" said Rainbow Dash. "You should try that on Ganondorf!"  
>"That requires more magic than even I can do more than once at a time," said Twilight.<p>

Several Morth jumped on Rarity.

"Most awful!" said Rarity. "Get off!" She shook the Morths off, and stabbed each one with her horn.

A chest appeared, which Applejack opened for the Hookshot.

They left the room and began using the Hookshot on targets to get up the pit, with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flying, Applejack using the Hookshot, Twilight biting Applejack's tail, Pinkie Pie biting Twilight's tail, and Rarity biting Pinkie's tail.

Voldemort's flight was a bit easier without Punk.

Rainbow Dash gave Applejack the Iron Boots, and Applejack used the Hookshot to tear down part of Makar's cell.

"Yay," said Fluttershy.

The ponies continued to make their way through the Wind Temple, Voldemort and the others in quick pursuit.

Eventually, they reached a room with three Darknuts.

"THREE Darknuts?" said Applejack.

Twilight used magic on her sword to destroy the Darknuts' armor. Pinkie Pie stunned them all with the Boomerang, while jumping around them in circles, and Twilight, Rainbow, and Applejack attacked them until they were destroyed. They opened the chest for the Big Key, and jumped down the pit when the fan wasn't on.

They entered a room with three Stalfos. As the ponies fought them the same was as before, destroying two of them, one of them beat Sauron with a spiked club. He raised his mace, but Twilight destroyed his body with Reducto, taking no notice of Sauron, and Rainbow Dash finished him off with the Skull Hammer.

They reached a path which was a great distance above the ground. Bokoblins appeared. The ponies fought them off, and when Twilight used Rictusempra on one, he went flying past the Dark Lords over the edge to his death. Sauron lost his balance and fell on top of Palpatine, Voldemort, and Pain, knocking all four over the edge. Sauron fell faster because he was heavier, and was not killed, but broke his ankle. Palpatine landed on him, Voldemort landed on Palpatine, and Pain landed on Voldemort.

"Now we have to climb up!" said Palpatine.

As Voldemort attempted to heal Sauron's broken ankle, plantlike claws reached up to him and began to drain his magic.

By now the ponies had advanced into the next room. Several large fans were blowing gusts of wind in the ponies' direction. Applejack put on the Iron Boots and moved some blocks to block the switchblades, until they were all blocked and a bridge was formed across a small gap.

Applejack was tired out from all the walking through the wind with the Iron Boots on.

"I'll take it from here," said Rainbow Dash. Applejack gave her the Iron Boots.

"Everyone hold on," said Rainbow Dash. Applejack bit Rainbow's tail. Twilight bit Applejack's tail. Rarity bit Twilight's tail. Fluttershy bit Rarity's tail. Pinkie Pie bit Fluttershy's tail. Makar bit Pinkie's tail. Rainbow Dash walked across the area through a doorway, over to the boss door.

By now, the Dark Lords were able to catch up. Noticing the boss door, Voldemort Apparated them all into the boss room. They hid in the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike as the ponies walked to the center of a pit of sand.

The platform in the center sunk into the sand, and a giant worm appeared.

"Molgera, Protector of the Seal," said Twilight. "His weak point is his tongue."

Molgera appeared from the sand.

"Wait," said Palpatine.

Pain didn't hear him. He just wanted to shoot ponies. He jumped down and dashed at the ponies, taking no notice of Molgera.

Molgera's fearsome maw closed around Pain. He disappeared below the sand, and when he re-emerged, there was no sign of Pain.

"We let them kill the worm," said Palpatine.

"And if the worm kills them?" said Sauron.

"Then the ponies are gone, moron," said Voldemort.

When Molgera reappeared, Applejack used the Hookshot to pull his tongue toward her. Twilight attacked his tongue with the Master Sword. This repeated again, but this time, Molgera flew around, attacking them.

Rainbow Dash flew over to Molgera and kicked him into a wall. He fell to the ground, his tongue hanging out, and Pinkie bit it off and began eating it.

"Why would you want to eat a tongue?" said Rarity.

"So delicious!" said Pinkie.

Molgera flew through the air, writhing in agony, turned to sand, and exploded from the tail to the head.

"Now!" said Palpatine. The three Dark Lords jumped down, but Rainbow Dash, noticing them, smashed into them with a Rain Nuke attack, dazing all three.

"Hey, Dash, I was gonna teach the ugly one how to break the fourth wall!" complained Pinkie.

"Be more specific," said Rainbow. "WHICH ugly one?"

"She's right," said Rarity. "All three of them are absolutely hideous!"

"Now it is time to restore the power to repel evil to the Master Sword," said Makar, flying over to the center platform, which was above the sand once again now that Molgera was dead.

Rainbow Dash conducted the Wind God's Aria while Makar played a longer version on his violin, with Fado's spirit beside him.

The Master Sword's power returned.

* * *

><p>"I have troubling news," said the King of Red Lions once the ponies returned to him. "Ganon has not shown himself above the seas since Valoo unleashed his fiery wrath upon him."<p>

"And that's a bad thing?" said Rainbow Dash. "Why do we even need the Master Sword now that he's dead?"

"He's still alive," said King. "He cannot be destroyed by such simple means as wrath and fire. Only the Master Sword can destroy him. But first, you must collect the Triforce Shards."

"If he's still alive, then where is he?" said Twilight.

"I don't know," said King. "There's not a creature stirring in the Forsaken Fortress. I cannot shake the foreboding feeling I have about Zelda. We must get the Triforce Shards quickly!"

* * *

><p>Luna chased the UFO around some more, and eventually it crashed into Windfall Prison, breaking apart much of the wall. Tingle, an extremely greedy fairy, walked out and walked over to the two aliens – the two little girls from Windfall Island.<p>

"Thank you for rescuing me," said Tingle. "As thanks, I shall give you this chart!" He gave the alien girls Tingle's Chart.

"I want this!" said one of the aliens, and she grabbed the IN-Credible Chart and ran.

"Give that back!" said Tingle.

Luna descended and blocked the aliens. "Give me the Elements of Harmony," she said.

"We don't have them with us!" said the girl. "We kept them in a safe on our home planet!"

"Lead me there," said Luna. "But first, return this chart to this man."

"Thank you, kind pony," said Tingle. "As thanks, I will let you keep this chart. It will be helpful to finding the Triforce Charts."

At that moment, the mane six appeared.

"Nightmare Moon!" said Fluttershy.

"She's not Nightmare Moon anymore," said Twilight. "She's Luna."

"You have come at an excellent time, my little ponies," said Luna. "This man gave me a chart that leads to Triforce Charts, which I think might prove helpful in defeating the evil."

"Triforce Charts!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Those must lead to Triforce Shards!" said Twilight.

Luna gave them the IN-Credible Chart.

"Now, these aliens are going to show me where the Elements of Harmony are," said Luna. "I will return with them as soon as I can."

The aliens got in their UFO and flew off, Luna flying alongside them, while the ponies looked at the IN-Credible Chart. It was time to start collecting Triforce Charts.


	9. The Fabled Set of Triumph Forks

**My Little Pony: The Wind Waker**

**Chapter 9: The Fabled Set of Triumph Forks**

"This walkthrough says we can't get this chart until we talk to the teacher on Windfall Island," said Pinkie Pie.

The ponies entered the school and talked to the teacher, Mrs. Marie, who told them that four boys didn't want joy in their hearts, and to talk to them.

"We'll listen to what you say," said Ivan, their leader, "if you beat us at hide-and-seek. We're gonna hide, and if you find us, we're gonna run. If you catch all four of us, you win."

The four boys ran and hid. Pinkie Pie was easily able to find them using an unknown Pinkie Sense, and Rainbow Dash easily caught them.

"By the way," said Ivan, "It'll be Mrs. Marie's birthday pretty soon. She's really into these things called Joy Pendants."

"Oh, you mean those things I picked up from those Bokoblins we defeated," said Fluttershy, holding up several Joy Pendants. They entered the school and Fluttershy gave Mrs. Marie a Joy Pendant.

"I'll take just one," she said. "I'd really like 20 of them, but that would only happen in my wildest dreams." She gave the ponies a Red Rupee. Fluttershy gave her 20 Joy Pendants.

"This is what pure joy feels like!" She gave them a deed to an island. "This is your island now, my little ponies. You can stop gaping in amazement, I don't need it anymore."

So the ponies traveled to the island, northwest of Forest Haven. Along the way they were attacked by a Big Octo. Fluttershy used The Stare on it, freaking him out so much that all eight of his eyes suddenly died, and he sank below the surface and was never again seen by mortal eyes.

Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort flew off after them, their boat having been taken by the pirates so Voldemort had to carry Palpatine and Sauron the entire way.

"I've got nicknames for you!" said Pinkie Pie as they arrived at the island. "Sidious the Hideous, Sauron the Moron, and Voldy the Moldy!"

"HUH?" said Voldemort. He lost his grip on Sauron, who fell into the water. A shark came and began dragging Sauron below the water.

"What's he doing to him under there?" said Fluttershy. "I can't look!"

"He's evil!" said Rainbow Dash. "He killed five hundred elves and even more men, and burned millions of cities to the ground, not to mention creating an entire evil race of monsters called orcs!"

"Wrinkly guy!" said Pinkie Pie. "Why do you hang around with an evil guy?"

"Because I am evil!" said Palpatine.

Pinkie picked up a pot and threw it at Palpatine. It hit him in the face and sent him falling into the water. Palpatine killed the Gyorg with his lightsaber and got a badly wounded Sauron to the surface.

"I misjudged you!" Pinkie yelled at Palpatine.

The ponies paid no more interest to the Dark Lords – Ganondorf was a bigger threat. They presented the deed to the butler, a door, and entered.

As Rarity collected Rupees that were in the vases, Applejack used the Grappling Hook on a grapple bar hanging from the ceiling, deactivating the fireplace. The ponies entered the fireplace, navigating through a labyrinth, ending with them falling down a hole to encounter two ReDead. Fluttershy hid behind the Mirror Shield, but there was no light to reflect at them. The ReDead advanced on Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie grabbed a cleaver and dismembered the ReDead.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" said the ReDead.

"Ha ha ha!" said Pinkie Pie.

The other ReDead watched in horror. Twilight took advantage of the opportunity and slashed him until he hit the ground dead.

"STOP!" said the ReDead as Pinkie Pie began to cut him up. "Don't turn this into a clone of Cupcakes! That's too violent for a fic that's rated K+, remember?"

"Oh yeah," said Pinkie. She pulled out a revolver and shot the ReDead in the head.

"Where did you get that?" said Twilight.

"Molgera spit it out when I bit off his tongue," said Pinkie.

"You were going to make him into cupcakes?" said Rainbow Dash. "When did you get so... dark?"

"Just some fanfic that some guy wrote," said Pinkie Pie. "About me making you into cupcakes. But don't worry, I'll never do that to anypony. That ReDead infuriated me because he was going to eat Fluttershy."

They reached a seal. Rainbow Dash conducted the Wind's Requiem, and a chest appeared. Twilight opened it for a Triforce Chart.

"I can't read this," said Twilight. "We'll have to get it deciphered somewhere."

"Maybe that guy who gave us this chart can decipher it," said Applejack.

"Let's focus on finding the others first," said Twilight. "Then we'll take them to Tingle. His island is marked on the chart."

They sailed west to Stone Watcher Island and entered a labyrinth of enemies. In one room was some Wizzrobes. Twilight and Rarity picked them off with Reducto. In another room was some Moblins. They defeated them the same way as they usually did. In another room was some Armos. Rarity shot them with arrows, and Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash attacked their backs, destroying them. The fourth room contained some Bokoblins. Twilight slashed away at them and in a matter of seconds, no one except six ponies stood in the room.

Returning to the main room, the mane six saw two Darknuts. In a few seconds, however, Twilight and Pinkie dispatched the Darknuts and the door at the end of the room opened. The ponies entered, and at the seal Rainbow Dash conducted the Wind's Requiem, and they obtained the second Triforce Chart.

Then the ponies sailed west to the Islet of Steel. Applejack activated the cannon and destroyed the warship blocking the entrance. The ponies entered, Rainbow conducted the Wind's Requiem at the seal, and they got the third Triforce Chart.

By now, the dark lords were back on the ponies' tail as they sailed further west to three warships. One of them was gold and had a mohawk.

Applejack took down two of the ships while the gold ship shot cannons at them, narrowly missing and hitting Voldemort instead, knocking all three Dark Lords into the water. Sharks circled around them...

"Nightmare Fuel," said Pinkie Pie. "May cause fear of deep water. But don't worry, they'll survive."

"That IS something to worry about, Pinkie," said Rainbow. "They're evil.

Applejack finally sunk Mohawk Ship and used the Grappling Hook as an anchor to retrieve the treasure chest it was carrying. Inside was the fourth Triforce Chart.

The ponies headed to Outset Island.

"Where would a Triforce Chart be hiding here?" said Rarity.

"The Savage Labyrinth," said Pinkie Pie.

"What happens at the end of this story?" said Rainbow Dash.

"I didn't take you for breaking the fourth wall," said Pinkie Pie.

"I do at the end of one of the newest episodes," said Rainbow.

"I don't want to check this walkthrough unless I have to," said Pinkie. "Besides, this one is spoiler-free."

Following Pinkie's directions, they flew off a cliff toward another cliff with a stone head on it. As usual, Twilight and Rarity used the Deku Leaves, Applejack and Pinkie Pie bit their tails, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy used their wings to fly. Applejack lifted up the stone head and threw it off the cliff. It landed on Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort, dazing them.

The ponies entered a hole that was under the rock, into the Savage Labyrinth. Through 9 floors, they fought enemies encountered in Dragon Roost Cavern. The 10th floor contained Rupees, which Rarity didn't miss an opportunity to collect. Floors 11-19 contained enemies from Forbidden Woods, Floor 20 another Rupee room. Floors 21-29 contained Tower of the Gods enemies, and Floor 30 was a Rupee room with a seal.

"About time," said Rarity. "Those enemies were getting annoying."

"Yay," said Fluttershy.

After they left the Savage Labyrinth with the fifth Triforce Chart, they looked at one particular chart on the map.

"This one ain't even on the Great Sea, y'all," said Applejack. "It's with that ship that's off the map."

"That's the Ghost Ship," said Pinkie Pie.

"Ghost ship?" said Fluttershy.

"It was created by an evil phantom named Bellum. But we don't fight him. Maybe Link can fight him when he and Zelda set sail for a new land."

"And you said you didn't want to spoil the ending," said Rainbow Dash.

"How do we get to the ghost ship?" said Twilight.

"Northwest from here is Diamond Steppe Island," said Pinkie Pie. "There, we'll find the Ghost Ship Chart. It'll show us where and when the Ghost Ship will be. It only appears at certain nights at the full moon."

* * *

><p>Luna and the two aliens were currently flying by the moon.<p>

"This moon seems different than the one in Equestria," said Luna.

* * *

><p>As the ponies sailed to Diamond Steppe Island, it began to storm. They looked to their right and saw Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort fighting a Big Octo. Sauron's arms were around Voldemort's neck as Voldemort needed a free hand to use his wand.<p>

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort killed all the squid's eyes and it sank below the ocean.

The ponies ignored the Dark Lords and reached Diamond Steppe Island.

"I'll get that chart in 10 seconds flat!" said Rainbow Dash, and she entered the hole at the top of the island. She flew to the top of a ship, opened the chest, and got the Ghost Ship Chart. Rainbow returned to the other ponies.

"10 seconds exactly," said Twilight, who was keeping count.

Twilight looked at the Ghost Ship Chart. "It says... the Ghost Ship will appear here, at this phase of the moon." She pointed at the diamond shape on the chart.

"I don't want to wait all night!" complained Rainbow Dash. "So boring!"

"If only Luna could raise the moon," said Twilight. "But she's off getting the Elements of Harmony back."

"It says here the Song of Passing will make this quicker," said Pinkie Pie. "But the Elvis guy we learn it from is all the way at Windfall Island."

Rainbow Dash immediately took off toward Windfall, with both hooves forward, accelerating with tremendous speed.

"Yay!" said Fluttershy, knowing what Rainbow Dash was about to do.

With a sonic boom that resembled a rainbow, Rainbow Dash flew at such an incredible speed, that in less than a minute she was at Windfall. It wasn't long before the ponies could see Rainbow Dash on the horizon. As Palpatine raised his arms to zap the ponies with Force lightning, and Sauron powered up for an eye laser, Rainbow smashed into the Dark Lords, knocking them all into the water. Dash came to a halt just next to the other ponies.

"I got it!" said Rainbow Dash, and she conducted the Song of Passing. It turned nighttime, and the sky began filling with dark clouds.

"I can't see the moon," said Fluttershy.

"We don't have to," said Twilight. "It says here that whenever the ghost ship is near, the area around it is full of dark clouds with no rain.

"There!" said Fluttershy, pointing with one hoof in one direction.

The ponies turned to see an eerie, transparent ship. They sailed toward the Ghost Ship, and entered. Inside the Ghost Ship, they looked up. There were holes in the hull, and the souls of murdered Toads could be seen floating past.

"That's so... so... dark," said Fluttershy. She hid behind the Mirror Shield.

"Fluttershy!" said Rainbow Dash. "There's a beam of light over here!"

Fluttershy dashed over to it so that the Mirror Shield was reflecting light. Wizzrobes, ReDead, and Poes attacked, but the ponies defeated them all, Rarity fighting the Wizzrobes with Fire Arrows, and Twilight attacking the ReDead and Poes once Fluttershy made them vulnerable. Once all enemies were dead, the way to the room with the chest was open.

"WAIT!" said Pinkie Pie as Twilight was going to open the chest. "We should get the Rupees first! If we don't, it could HAUNT us later on!"

"What do you mean?" said Twilight.

"The Ghost Ship will disappear if we take the Triforce Chart," said Pinkie. "We have to get the Rupees first."

Rarity smashed all the pots and took the Rupees inside them. "I love purple Rupees," she said.

Once Rarity had all the Rupees on the ship, Twilight opened the chest for the sixth Triforce Chart.

A screech could be heard, and the Ghost Ship disappeared.

"Yay," said Fluttershy. No more Ghost Ship.

"How did you know that would happen?" said Twilight. "The walkthrough?"

"No, pinkie sense," said Pinkie. "Eye flutter, twitchy tail, and achy shoulder combo means a ghost ship will disappear once we get the main treasure inside it."

"When did you ever have any experience with ghost ships?" said Rainbow Dash.

"I don't remember," said Pinkie Pie.

* * *

><p>The seventh Triforce Chart was on Bird's Peak Rock.<p>

"We have to get those Seagulls to strike all those switches," said Twilight. "But how are we supposed to do that?"

Rainbow Dash flew over to the switches, kicking them as well as all Kargoroks in the area. Once all the switches were active, the gate opened. Inside was a seal, which Rainbow unlocked for the seventh Triforce Chart.

The eighth was on Overlook Island, at the very northeast of the Great Sea. The labyrinth was the same as Bird's Peak Rock, except with tougher enemies: Enemy-summoning Wizzrobes, Stalfos, Armos Knights, and green Bokoblins. Once all these enemies were sent howling to the inferno, FOUR Darknuts were in the room.

"FOUR Darknuts?" said Applejack. "One, two, three... four!"

"Expelliarmus!" said Twilight. A Darknut's sword went flying out of his hand, and he ran to get it. Pinkie Pie grabbed his sword.

"I read an interesting fanfic," said Pinkie Pie. "I wouldn't do it to a pony, but maybe I'll make four Darknuts into cupcakes."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said the Darknuts. "ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Wait!" said one of the Darknuts. "She can't make us into cupcakes! When Darknuts die, we explode! There are no bodies left. She has no power here!"

The other Darknuts weren't convinced, but the Darknut used a karate chop and knocked Pinkie Pie down. Twilight swung her sword at a Darknut's back, knocking off his armor.

"Hey, you're right!" said a third Darknut, and he swung his sword and knocked Twilight to the ground before she could attack him.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack kicked them, but the Darknuts kicked them back, nearly knocking them out.

"How did my hair look?" said Sauron as he, Palpatine, and Voldemort leaned in like doughheads.

"You don't have any hair, moron!" said Palpatine.

All four Darknuts did a jump attack, hitting Palpatine, Sauron, Voldemort, and Rarity, knocking them down.

Fluttershy stared at the four Darknuts. Darknuts were the most powerful common enemy they have ever faced. She looked down at her friends, who lay on the ground weakened. Even the fearsome Big Octo slayers Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort had been effortlessly defeated, not to mention the two most powerful ponies she knew. Seeing her friends beat up, she did not feel any fear, only rage.

"HOW DARE YOU?" said Fluttershy. "YOU DO NOT HURT MY FRIENDS!" Using the same ninja moves she used on the bear – but this time for attack rather than massage – she beat up the Darknuts, shattering their armor to pieces. One Darknut tried to run, but Fluttershy whipped him in the face with her tail and kicked him so hard he smashed into a pillar, which fell on top of the other three Darknuts. All four Darknuts died and exploded simultaneously.

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort could not believe their eyes.

"She cowers before a ReDead, but she can destroy FOUR Darknuts so easily?" said Rainbow Dash.

"What's the symbology there?" said Sauron.

"SYMBOLISM," said Palpatine. "You!" he said to Fluttershy. "Just because you saved us, doesn't mean we're on your side now. We... just need some time to heal. Then I will get you all!"\

Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort left.

"Like that was the first time we protected them from an enemy," said Applejack.

"Can we kill them next time we see them?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Only if there isn't a greater threat at hand," said Twilight.

In the room beyond, Rainbow Dash made the final Triforce Chart appear, and they took them to Tingle's Island.

"I can decipher a chart for 398 Rupees," said Tingle.

"WHAT?" said Rainbow Dash. "This is the fate of the world we're talking about here! I knew you were greedy, but 400 Rupees each for _EIGHT_ Triforce Charts? If you don't decipher them, Ganondorf is going to..."

"Relax, Rainbow Dash," said Rarity. "I have well over 3200 Rupees. I collected over 9,000 during our travels."

"Over 9,000?" said Rainbow Dash.

"I never miss an opportunity to collect jewels," said Rarity. She gave Tingle 3184 Rupees, and he deciphered all eight Triforce Charts. One by one, the ponies collected the Triforce Shards, Applejack getting the chests from the sea with the Grappling Hook.

Once they had all eight Triforce Shards, the Triforce of Courage was formed. The ponies returned to the light in front of the Tower of the Gods and entered. Badly beaten and with a few broken bones, the Dark Lords followed.

* * *

><p>Final chapter coming up!<p> 


	10. Ganon's Tower

**My Little Pony: The Wind Waker**

**Chapter 10: Ganon's Tower**

The ponies entered Hyrule Castle. Fluttershy stared at the statue in the room. Its head had been cut off.

"That doesn't look good," said Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" said Twilight. "We must go to Zelda's side!"

The ponies entered the room where they got the Master Sword. Zelda stood in the center, and suddenly disappeared.

"Foals!" said Ganondorf. "There is no safe place for you! I have taken your precious Zelda, and you will fall into eternal slumber!"

A ring of fire appeared around the area. From the mysterious hole in the ceiling, two Darknuts with capes appeared.

"I should have known!" said Rarity. She pulled out Fire Arrows and shot the Darknuts with them, burning their capes. Two Darknuts weren't a challenge for Twilight and Pinkie Pie, and a few seconds later, they were no more. The ring of fire disappeared, and the ponies walked over to the electric barrier in front of the door. It disappeared. The ponies walked through the door over to the barrier between Hyrule Castle and Ganon's Castle. Twilight swung the Master Sword and destroyed the barrier.

Fighting several enemies along the way, and with Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort limping after them, the ponies reached a cave leading to Ganon's Tower.

The center room was a room above lava. There were four paths. The ponies took one path. A Bokoblin tried to stop them, but Rainbow Dash flew above him, and he forgot where he was. Losing his balance, he fell and hung onto the bridge. Rainbow bashed him in the face with the Skull Hammer and he fell into the lava.

The ponies entered another lava-filled chamber, resembling Dragon Roost Cavern. Making use of the lava platforms and grappling hook, they got to the door at the end. Inside was a flashback battle of Gohma.

"Where did all our items go?" said Rarity.

"I still got this," said Applejack, and she swung on Valoo's tail with the Grappling Hook.

"I still have the Master Sword," said Twilight.

They defeated Gohma the same way as before, then Kalle Demos at the end of a Forbidden Woods mini dungeon – except this time, Twilight cut the plant's head off. When they entered the Earth mini dungeon, the Dark Lords chased after them, but the coffins fell on them, and Poes and Dark Chus attacked them.

The ponies defeated Jalhalla again, and then Molgera at the end of the Wind mini-dungeon. The wall blocking the north path disintegrated. The ponies moved onward into an illusionary room. They walked over to a pit.

"We gotta jump," said Pinkie Pie.

The ponies jumped down into the pit. The Dark Lords jumped after them.

"Follow my lead!" said Pinkie Pie.

"What do you mean?" said Twilight.

Phantom Ganon appeared and split into seven. Pinkie ran toward the back door. The other ponies followed. The dark lords ran into another door to be attacked by a horde of angry Moblins.

In the next room, Phantom Ganon appeared again. Pinkie led the ponies through the left door, then the center, then the left, then the right, then the center again. The doors were barred, and Phantom Ganon appeared again.

"Now what?" said Rainbow Dash.

"We fight him," said Twilight.

Phantom Ganon shot a ball of energy at Twilight, who hit it back with her sword. They played Phantom Ganon for several seconds, speeding up each time, until it finally hit Phantom Ganon, who fell to the ground. Twilight jumped up and brought the Master Sword down on Phantom Ganon, who disappeared. His sword fell to the ground, pointing at the unbarred door. A chest appeared, and Twilight opened it for the Light Arrow. Its power went to Rarity's bow.

"The Light Arrow will smite evil," Twilight told Rarity.

The ponies re-entered the door and appeared in the room before the pit. As they moved forward, Phantom Ganon appeared.

"That guy just won't stay down!" said Applejack.

Rarity shot Phantom Ganon with a Light Arrow. Beams of light shone from Phantom Ganon, and in a flash, he was gone. His sword fell to the ground. Twilight took it and smashed the brick wall in front of them with it.

As the ponies made their way up the stairs, the Dark Lords followed them, with more injuries than ever before.

"I don't think I'm gonna make it," said Sauron.

"You're immortal!" said Voldemort. "Which is more than I am now my Horcruxes are gone."

"In the universe I come from... HURK... immortal means you can't die of old age. Like the many elves I slaughtered, I can be killed in battle. I only took it a step further with the One Ring, unable to die while it exists. But it's gone now, and more than half my original power with it..."

"You've gotta be kidding," said Voldemort.

"Hack... hurg... as long as I have the dark side, I am unstoppable," said Palpatine. "Never underestimate the power of the dark side!"

At the top of the stairs, Rarity shot two caped Darknuts with Light Arrows, disintegrating them.

"Well it looks like they can one-shot the dark side now!" said Sauron. "I want out of here!"

"We'll wait for them to fight Ganondorf," said Palpatine. "When their guard is down... we strike!"

The ponies entered the room to see Ganondorf standing behind a curtain, next to Zelda, laying asleep on a bed.

"The gods sealed Hyrule away," said Ganondorf, "and left behind people who would one day awaken Hyrule? Don't you see... YOUR GODS DESTROYED YOU!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Rarity. She sank to the ground in despair.

"Do not betray my expectations," said Ganondorf. His arms began to grow longer, and he got bigger. Only his shadow was visible behind the curtain. When it lifted, Zelda was gone, and what they thought was Ganondorf was revealed to be a puppet version of him.

"His face is so hideous!" said Rarity.

Tippi from _Super Paper Mario_ flew in. "Wait, I'm in the wrong game... I'll give you a hint anyway. That glowing spot on its back is weak against light."

"You mean his tail," said Rarity.

"What?" said Tippi.

"'Tail' is a lot easier to say than 'glowing spot on its back,'" said Rarity.

(AN: I didn't make up the "glowing spot on its back" thing, that is actually how Tippi refers to a Jawbus's tail)

"So that's where Fracktail gets his name," said Tippi. "Well, back to Flipside." She teleported away.

"How cute," said Fluttershy. The next minute, she and the other ponies dove out of the way as Puppet Ganon swung his fists at them.

Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort entered in time to catch Puppet Ganon's lumbering swings to the face.

Pinkie Pie threw her Boomerang, severing Puppet Ganon's strings, including the one on his tail. Rarity aimed a Light Arrow at Puppet Ganon's tail and fired. The Light Arrow hit Puppet Ganon's tail directly and damaged him.

After regenerating his strings, Puppet Ganon sent Keese at them. Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash fought the Keese while Pinkie Pie and Rarity continued attacking Puppet Ganon. After the third hit, the evil puppet fell to the ground.

And then got back up. His arms and legs retracted, and he transformed into a spider. He began spinning around on the ceiling.

"My tail! My tail!" said Pinkie Pie. "Something's gonna fall from the sky!"

"Do we need to ask what?" said Twilight.

Pinkie's tail pointed in one direction. "That's where his tail is going to be!" The ponies ran in that direction just as Puppet Ganon hit the ground, landing on Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort, smashing them against a wall.

"I can't take much more of this..." said Sauron.

"My wand!" said Voldemort. "Look at my wand!" It was broken clean in two.

"Be thankful it's not your neck," said Palpatine.

Puppet Ganon sparked with electricity; Rarity had shot a Light Arrow at his tail. Puppet Ganon retreated to the ceiling and sent three Keese after them.

"We don't have time to fight them!" said Twilight.

Fluttershy used The Stare on the Keese, who retreated.

Pinkie Pie's tail twitched, and pointed to an area of the wall. The ponies ran as Puppet Ganon fell. Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort ran as well but one of Puppet Ganon's legs hit them and knocked them down.

It went this way until Rarity hit Puppet Ganon's tail a third time, and he transformed into a snake.

"I don't like spiders and snakes," said Palpatine.

"Hey, one of my towers is near a giant spider," said Sauron.

"And I like snakes," said Voldemort.

Twilight swung her sword at Puppet Ganon, stunning him. Before Rarity could even aim a Light Arrow, he continued charging. He knocked Twilight to the ground. Fluttershy tried to use The Stare on him, but he knocked her to the ground as well. Rarity randomly fired Light Arrows, but missed. One of them hit Sauron. Beams of light came from him and he exploded in a shockwave of energy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Palpatine and Voldemort. They jumped on Puppet Ganon's back, but Puppet Ganon smashed into a wall, shaking them off, and slithered toward Applejack.

Applejack knew a bomb would be able to stun him for much longer than a sword. But she didn't have time to throw a bomb. So she kicked him in the face hard. He was stunned for a very long time, and Rarity had several seconds to spare when she shot a Light Arrow at the snake's tail.

Puppet Ganon started moving faster. This time Applejack was ready. She threw a bomb at him, stunning him, and Rarity shot his tail again. Puppet Ganon began moving even faster now.

Rainbow Dash, figuring out the patterns in which Puppet Ganon moved, flew over to him as fast as she could and kicked him in the face.

The kick was nearly as powerful as Applejack's kick, and he lay still long enough for Rarity to shoot his tail with a final light arrow.

His tail shattered to pieces. With a cry of defeat, he was lifted into the air and exploded, leaving only his red string.

"So you are the new heroes," said the real Ganondorf, on top of the chandelier. "Come, stand before me." He rose up to the ceiling with Zelda and disappeared.

"Will we have to climb all that way?" said Twilight.

"Can I have one of your bombs?" said Rainbow Dash. Applejack gave her a bomb and she flew to the top of the room and threw the bomb at a boulder on top of a warp cauldron. The boulder was blown up. Rainbow entered the warp cauldron, appearing from the one right next to the ponies.

"How did you know about that?" said Twilight.

"Pinkie's walkthrough," said Rainbow Dash.

The ponies – and, a few seconds later, Palpatine and Voldemort – entered the warp jar and appeared at the top of the room.

Rarity quickly destroyed the three Morths in the room, then by Hookshot target, the ponies made their way to the portal leading to the top of Ganon's tower.

Zelda lay unconscious or asleep next to Ganondorf.

"I already have the Triforce of Wisdom," said Ganondorf. "All that remains..."

He charged at the ponies and beat them all up. He picked Twilight up by the front hoof. Palpatine and Voldemort raised their hands. "We're on your side!" they said.

Ganondorf ignored them. "Do not fear," he said to Twilight. "I will not kill you. I just need the power that dwells within you." The Triforce of Courage, on Twilight's hoof, left her. So did Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom, and Ganondorf's Triforce of Power. They combined to form the Triforce.

"If he doesn't have the Triforce of Power, does that mean he's mortal now?" said Fluttershy.

"What difference does that make?" said Twilight. "He's going to get his wish with the Triforce!"

"He who touches it will have his desire granted!" said Ganondorf. "Triforce! Hear that which I desire! GIVE HYRULE TO ME!"

However, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule was touching the Triforce. "Hear that which I desire," he said. "Wash away this ancient land of Hyrule and give my little ponies a future! Ganondorf, you have no future. May you drown with Hyrule!"

The Triforce disappeared into the sky, back into the Sacred Realm. Water from the Great Sea above poured down around the arena, creating a waterfall and rainstorm. Ganondorf began to laugh insanely.

"What's so funny?" said Rainbow Dash. "You didn't get your wish with the Triforce, it was snatched from right in front of you, and even if you kill us all right here, you're doomed!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Ganondorf. "A future... for you?"

Zelda woke up and gave Twilight back the Master Sword, which had been sent flying next to her when Ganondorf beat her up. "I overslept," she said. "We must return to the world above."

"Here," said Rarity. "Take my Light Arrows."

"Let me show you what hope you have," said Ganondorf, drawing two swords.

Twilight faced Ganondorf, while the other ponies tried to see what they could do to help, but only Zelda possessed a weapon that could give Twilight the advantage. She shot Ganondorf with a Light Arrow, and Twilight attacked him. After a bit of this, Ganondorf jumped over to Zelda. He put one of his swords away and smacked her to the ground.

"Why didn't he kill her right there?" said Palpatine.

Rainbow Dash kicked Palpatine as hard as she could, sending him flying over the edge of the tower and into the gorge just in front of the tower.

"A fall like that is sure to be fatal even to a Sith Lord," said Rainbow.

"NO!" said Voldemort. "Palpatine! I had not the strength to fly after him..."

Twilight, meanwhile, used her magic on the Master Sword, teleporting it behind Ganondorf, and swinging it at his back to damage him. Eventually Zelda woke up, and continued shooting Light Arrows at the evil king, but missing.

"We have to distract him," said Zelda. "Fluttershy! I'll aim for you, and you use your shield! Then, when he's down, that's your chance to attack, Twilight!"

Zelda shot a Light Arrow at Fluttershy's Mirror Shield while she had it aimed directly at Ganondorf. Ganondorf jumped over it, and it hit Voldemort instead. Rays of light shot from Voldemort and in seconds he was no more.

Ganondorf slowly advanced on Fluttershy.

"Zelda!" said Fluttershy. She knew the Mirror Shield wouldn't defend against a sword as long as Ganondorf's.

Fluttershy was soon standing on the edge of the tower. Ganondorf walked closer. And closer.

"ZELDA!" said Fluttershy.

Zelda shot a Light Arrow at the Mirror Shield, and it reflected off and hit Ganondorf. Twilight walked over to Ganondorf, but he immediately recovered. Twilight jumped into the air, slashed Ganondorf in the face, raised the Master Sword high.

And stabbed Ganondorf in the head.

"HOLY (BLEEP) SHE STABBED HIM IN THE HEAD!" said Rainbow Dash.

The gem on Ganondorf's forehead shattered. Most of the Master Sword was buried in the evil king's head.

"Heheheh... the wind... it is... blowing..." said Ganondorf. And with a last, weak, insane laugh, the evil king turned to stone.

Ganondorf was dead.

"Shall I smash him with the Skull Hammer?" said Rainbow Dash.

"I don't think you have to," said Twilight. "Something tells me this is different than when Discord got turned to stone."

"Yay?" said Fluttershy.

"Hell yeah," said Rainbow Dash.

The king appeared. "My little ponies," he said, "listen carefully."

"He said it!" said Pinkie Pie. "He said the title of our show!"

"I have lived bound to Hyrule," said the king. "You must return to Ponyville now. But Zelda... I want you to live for the future. That boy who everyone thinks attempted suicide, he's on the pirate ship right now. Although circumstances prevented him from playing his part in the fight against Ganondorf, fate still has plans in store for him. You and he must find a new land, somewhere beyond the Great Sea. It will be your land!"

The area was completely submerged. Zelda and the ponies were protected by bubbles, but the king wasn't, left behind with the stone Ganondorf.

"I have scattered the seeds of the future," said the king.

The ponies and Tetra woke up at a random area of the Great Sea. Komali flew over to them. They turned around to see the Pirate Ship. Link, Aryll, Medli, Makar, and the pirates all stood on board.

But it was one in particular whom the ponies walked over to when they boarded the ship.

Princess Luna stood next to the two aliens.

"What have you to say to these ponies?" said Luna. "They just saved the world from Ganondorf. They could have defeated him a lot easier with the Elements."

"Um..." said the alien. "Sorry for stealing the Elements from you."

"I forgive you," said Twilight.

"You should write a letter to my sister," said Luna.

"Dear Princess Celestia," wrote the alien. "I learned a valuable lesson today. I must not let my obsession with shiny things get in the way of saving the world from eternal darkness. Signed: Potova."

The second alien wrote "And I will listen to what your sister has to say before running away from her. Signed: Joanna."

"The Little Tipsters were the aliens?" said Twilight.

"Why does that not surprise me?" said Rainbow Dash.

"I believe these belong to you," said Luna, and she gave the ponies the Elements of Harmony.

"Now, let's return to Equestria and tell Princess Celestia that we defeated Ganondorf!" said Twilight.

Quill pulled out his magic stone. "Princess Celestia," he said. "The battle is won. The ponies are ready to return."

**THE END**

Disclaimer: Well, the usual, this is a Zelda/My Little Pony fanfic.

Read and review plz, in particular your opinions on the matchups for which pony gets which items

Pinkie Pie: Can I say something real quick? The last word in this story is scar.


End file.
